Sacred Games
by Jade Tsunami the Dolphin Queen
Summary: When Mako returns, so do old feelings and with Malik as the new bad guy, you just know things will get chaotic... Sigh, I love Mako...
1. Rabid cheerleaders and the monkey movie

            Disclaimer, I do not in any way own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, so don't sue me pleeeease!  Also, I don't own the song LoneStar does.

            "I call out Curse of Dragon!"  I exclaimed, throwing down the card.  "In attack mode!"

            Yugi nodded, "Well, I counter your Curse of Dragon with my Dark Magician, in attack mode!"  Yugi said.  I groaned as Yugi wiped out the remainder of my lifepoints, the dark magician being 2500, while my curse of dragon being only 2000.

            "Man Yugi, that's like the third game in a row you've beaten me at, am I ever going to get better?"  I said, beginning to reshuffle my deck.  It was late afternoon and I had finished all of the chores in the house, so Yugi and I decided to play Duel Monsters for a while.

            "I'm sure you will Jade, you just need practice."  Yugi told me.

            "If Kaiba hadn't burned my Blue Eyes, maybe I would have beaten you…"  I murmured.

"You need more than just super powerful cards to win though.  It takes strategy and heart to make it through."  Yugi told me.

"Your probably right Yugi, you would have just pulled that multiplying Kuriboh stunt of yours."  I giggled.

            "Yup!"  Yugi exclaimed, he held up the rest of his hand.  Mammoth Graveyard, the living arrow card, Kuriboh, Multiply, and Celtic Gardian!"

            "Just my luck." I commented, as Yugi began reshuffling his deck.

            "Speaking of Kaiba though, I think he just had your limo dropped off."  Yugi said, pointing out the window as a tow truck was pulling away from my limo which was in the driveway.

            "Cool its here its here!"  I cried.  It had been a week since it had been totaled, and a week since Mako had gone.  I ran outside with Yugi right behind me.  "Wow, it looks better than before!"  I cried, looking it over from the outside.  It had been repainted and I saw as I opened the door and went inside that Kaiba had installed some new equipment, probably from his company.  I saw a note on the windshield and opened it and read it.

**Just because I've done my part of the deal, doesn't make us friends.**

**Seto****.******

I began laughing.  "For not being my friend, Kaiba sure went to a lot of trouble to make sure my limo was much better than before."  I laughed.  "Now that its fixed, I'm going to go find Joey and see if he wants to go out tonight, need a lift anywhere Yugi?"  I asked him.

            "Well, I could use a ride to Tèa's house; we are supposed to study for an exam together."

            I winked at him.  "Sure Yugi, I'll bet Tèa will be very happy to see you."  Yugi blushed and got in the limo.

            "So have you and Tèa kissed yet Yugi?" I asked him.

            Yugi turned beat red and shook his head.

            I laughed as I let him out at Tea's house.  "Don't keep her waiting too long Yug."  I teased.  Yugi nodded and turned even redder.

            I drove away smiling as I saw Tèa come out of her house and hug Yugi.  I drove around for a while and looked for Joey.  Until finally, I found him.  He was running down the sidewalk, dressed in his white and blue tee shirt and jeans and he looked like he was running for his life. I pulled the limo over to the side a little ways ahead of him and opened the door.  "Joey, what's the matter, what are you running from?  A deranged maniac?"  I asked fearfully.

            "No!  much much worse!"  Joey cried hopping into the backseat.  As I pondered what could be much worse, I found out.

            "Duke's crazed cheerleadas!"  Joey cried out.

            "BAD DOG BAD!"  The group of girl cheerleaders from the dungeons and dice monsters episode cried running up to the limo and hitting it with their pom poms.  I growled and went out of the car… No one messes with Joey around me… and gets away with it.  I smirked with glee, when I saw those mean cheerleaders picking on Joey in my world, I had wished I could go and kick the crap out of them.  Now, I would get my wish.

            "HEY!! KNOCK IT OFF!"  I screamed at them, taking out my anime paper fan and proceeding to hit them all over the heads with it.  "GET AWAY FROM JOEY AND MY LIMO!!!

            "GET HER!"  They shouted, turning from the limo and coming after me with sore bumps on their heads from where I hit them.  I grabbed a nearby hose and began spraying all of them with icy cold water as Joey peeked through the slightly down window on the limo.

            The cheerleaders screamed and began running away.  I returned the hose, ran into the store it was near, threw some money on the counter, and grabbed a bag of tomatoes.  I ran after the cheerleaders and began throwing the tomatoes at them!

            The screams grew even louder as I stopped running and yelled at them.  "And don't ever let me catch you harassing Joey again!"

            "Dat's right yah buncha rabid turkeys!"  Joey cried sneering at them through the window.  "Unless yah still hungry!"

            "This stain will never come out!"  One yelled.

            "I'm freezing!" another cried.

            I smirked as I used up the last of the tomatoes and threw the bag away.  "When cheerleaders, randomly attack."  I mused to myself.   "Hit them with fans and tomatoes."

            I went back into the limo and sighed.  Crisis averted.  I climbed into the back seat and sat next to Joey.  "You ok? They didn't hurt you or anything?"  I asked him, leaning my head against his shoulder.

            "Nah, yah came just in time, I was just minden my own business when Duke's cheerleadas came at me.  Yah know I'd neva hit a girl, so I had ta run!"  Joey exclaimed, then he looked around.  "Hey!  Yah limo's outta the shop!"  

            I laughed.  "Yes Joey, when did you notice?"  I asked him.

            He blushed and twiddled his thumbs.  "Err…just now."  He answered sheepishly. 

 I kissed him on the cheek.  "It just got out today, I was looking for you.  Want to go see a movie?"  I asked him.

"You bet!"  Joey answered, giving me the thumbs up sign.  

Then, we softly gazed into each other's eyes and smiled.  Joey wrapped his arm around me, drawing me closer.  I sighed with pleasure, feeling warm and comfortable with him here with me.  "I love you Joey."  I said to him.

"I love yah too Jade."  Joey answered.  

We then began driving to the movie theater.  When we got there, it was packed!  There were so many people there that we had to park far away and run to the building.  "It must be opening night for a movie or something."  I commented.

"No kidden."  Joey answered as we waited and waited in line.  "What should we see?"  He asked.

I looked up at the sign with the choices.  "Well, we'd get a free large popcorn and soda if we see "Mutant space Monkey's from planet Banana."  I said.  That's why there must be a big line, for all the free soda and popcorn.

"Whoa!  Free popcorn and soda!  Lets see that, lets see that!"  Joey begged.  

I laughed.  It was probably going to be a cheesy flick with no plot but if it made Joey happy, I'd go.  "Two for Mutant space Monkey's please."  I asked the clerk.  Joey and I paid, got our free soda and popcorn and entered the theater.  We searched up and down the isles for two seats but we couldn't find any!  The theater was so packed with people that there were only single seats scattered around.  We finally decided on an isle seat that we were just going to have to share.  We both tried to squirm into the seat and attempt to share it that way, but it wasn't going to work.  

"Here, lets try this."  Joey said and sat down, gently drawing me onto his lap.  I smiled.  "Joey, you're a genius, that was so simple."  I said.

Joey hadn't heard a word, as he was too busy stuffing popcorn into his mouth and guzzling soda as fast as he could.  I laughed and rolled my eyes.  "Oh Joey."  I sighed.

"Imph sowwy, didyah fffwant swome?(I'm sorry did you want some?) Joey asked with his mouth full.  Bits of popcorn flew everywhere out of his mouth, making me lose whatever appetite I had for it.  

"Er… no thanks Joey, you can have mine."  I told him.  Joey grinned widely and proceeded to eat my popcorn too.  I couldn't help but laugh, Joey was so cute.  I leaned my head against his and as soon as he was done with the popcorn, about two seconds, he leaned his head against mine in turn.  We smiled at each other and leaned in for a long passionate kiss.  Our lips met and everything around us became dreamlike.  We weren't paying attention to the chattering monkeys waving bananas on the screen.  Our focus, was on each other.  Our tongues intertwined and danced as we moved to our own rhythm.  When we pulled apart, no words were said.  No words were needed, our love was expressed without their use.

I sighed and leaned against Joey once more, and he leaned back.  The theater was so crowded, it was made warm by all the bodies in there.  Nestled against Joey, I gently fell off to sleep, as he stroked my back. 

When I awoke, everything was dark and no one was in the theater.  Joey was snoring peacefully.  I blinked several times to wake myself up and peer around me, remember where I was.  "Oh no!  We slept through the movie and now it's probably really really late!" I cried.  I began trying to wake Joey up.  Then I thought of how peaceful he looked and decided not to.  I took out my Millennium Key and imagined Joey's room.  I kind of lifted Joey up, and guided him as he sleep walked through the door.  I laid him down in his bed and pulled the blankets around him.  I smiled and tenderly brushed a stray hair away from his face.  I kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek before using my Millennium to go back to where I had parked the limo.  I began driving back to the Moto apartment.  I had just pulled in the driveway when I saw Tristan pull up beside me on his motorcycle.

"Hey Tristan, what brings you here this time of night?"  I asked him.  Tristan took off his helmet and grinned sheepishly, looking down at the ground.

"I was wondering… if you would lend me ten bucks for gas."  He asked me.

"Of course Tristan…if you promise to give me a ride on your motorcycle someday."  I said and grinned.

"Sure thing Jade."  Tristan agreed.

I fished around in my pockets till I found a ten dollar bill.  "All those trips to see Serenity must be expensive huh."  I commented.  Tristan blushed and nodded, taking the bill from my hand.  I smiled as I remember the time that Tristan brought his keyboard to the hospital and played it for Serenity.  I knew that Joey didn't approve of them being together, but I also knew that was partly because he's a big brother and he watches out for her.  Tristan cared so much about her.

Still, they made such a cute couple, although if Serenity wanted to kiss Tristan, she'd have to have him kneel down or to go get a stool or something to stand on… he's so darn tall..

Tristan started his motorcycle again and I gave him a hug goodbye.  "Cyke! I would have given yah a ride anyway!"  Tristan teased, riding away.

"That's ok Tristan, maybe I'll tell your good buddy Joey about all the time you've been visiting Serenity Tristan!"  I teased right back.  We both laughed and I sighed, getting the mail.  Everyone had a kind of family relationship with me.  Joey was my boyfriend, Tèa was likea sister to me, Bakura was my best friend, Tristan acted like an older brother to me, Yugi like a younger brother and everything seemed to fit perfectly.  

I noticed a small package in the mail box, addressed to me.  From Mako!  This was the first letter or package I'd ever gotten from him since he left.  I quickly ran into the house and dropped off the rest of the mail on the kitchen table.  I tore open the package and there inside was an envelope and a C.d.  The C.d. was a single from the singer Lonestar.  "I'm Already There."  I opened the letter and read it.

**Dear Jade, my mermaid of the sea**

**How are you?  I'm fine, the fishing has been excellent this year.  Yet, a part of me still feels that something is missing.  The void in my heart grows ever deeper as I drift further and further away from you.  I miss you terribly, like the sea fan misses the sun in the darkness of the night.  I wish you were with me, but I respect your decision.  I picked up this c.d. for you as well as one for myself, because it made me think of you.  Please listen to it before reading the rest of the letter.**

I felt sad reading the letter as I opened the cd case and a note fell out.  I put the cd in and pressed play, looking at the note.  It had the lyrics to the song on it and some fraises were underlined.

He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound   
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind  
  
I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there  
  
She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes  
  
I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
  
We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are  
  
I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There.

I was crying by the time the song had ended.  It was really beautiful and it made me think of how lonely Mako must be on the sea by himself at night.  How he was still thinking of me, even though I had turned him down.  I wiped my eyes as I began reading the rest of the letter.

I'll be back in Japan in about a month.  I hope to see you again, in fact I can't wait to.  Hope you liked the song as much as I do.  Remember, I'll always wait for you.  

Love  Mako.

I placed the letter on my nightstand and shut off the lights.  I glanced over at the tiara Mako had given me before climbing into my Hammock and closing my eyes.  "I can't wait to see you again either Mako…"  I whispered before sleep claimed me.

Hey peeps!  Chappie one of the sequel is up! Stay tuned for more!


	2. Mako Returns

                I ran to the end of the dock just as the sun was setting and stood with my back to the fish processing stations.  My eyes gazed forward, scanning the horizon.  I had done the same ritual for weeks now.  Wondering if today was going to be the day Mako would return.  It was nearing the end of the month.  As the sky was bathed in gold, I could make out the silhouette of a boat coming into the harbor.  I struggled to see the name of the boat.  It was the Hammerhead!  "Mako's here!  Mako's here!"  I cried, jumping up and down with joy.  Finally, I would see him again.  

                Then, I stopped and stared at the boat in fear.  Something was wrong.  The boat wasn't traveling in a straight line like it had always done.  It was moving from side to side as if under the guidance of unsteady hands.  

                "Mako!  Are you ok?!"  I cried out.  "What's wrong?!"  Mako usually steered his boat without any problems at all.  When he didn't even answer me, I knew something was definitely wrong here. I felt terror grip my heart as the boat barely made it into the harbor and docked.  "Mako!"  I shouted.  I ran over to the Hammerhead and gasped as Mako came staggering out.I gasped, his right arm was swollen and bandaged, and almost purple. He was obviously in a lot of pain, but despite it, he smiled when he saw me.

                "You're a sight…for sore…eyes…"  Mako wheezed.  He was having trouble breathing and almost collapsed, but I caught him and supported his weight.  

                "Mako, what's wrong, what happened to you!?"  I cried out.

                "Sea snake…caught in nets…bit me… as I was trying… to get it out."  Mako gasped.  I knew I had to get him to a hospital and fast.  I glanced around briefly and took out my Millennium Key, concentrated on the hospital where Joey and I had visited Serenity, and opened the door.  I looked up at Mako.  His eyes were glazed and he looked like he didn't know what was going on as I sort of dragged him through the door.  As soon as we were inside the hospital, I began screaming my lungs off.

                "Help!  He's been bitten by a sea snake, get the anti-venom hurry hurry!"  I cried out as loud as I could to get attention.  Soon a team of doctors got Mako on a stretcher and transported him to the emergency room.  I would have to wait for a while, and pray that he got there in time.

                I used my Millennium key to transport myself to the Moto apartment.  I knelt beside the window and began praying to the Goddess, me being wiccan, and I felt tears drip down from my face onto my hands.  "Please…please…let him be ok.  Let your guiding hand be upon him."  I whispered, praying with all my soul that Mako would make it.   

A knock came at my door.  "Jade, are u alright?  I heard crying and… Yugi said, coming into the room.  Tèa was right behind him.  Yugi saw my tear splashed face and said, "Oh Jade, what's the matter?"

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes.  "I went to the docks today and saw Mako.  He had been bitten by a sea snake, which are highly venomous.  I got him to the doctor using my key, but I don't know if he's going to make it or not.  So I prayed and I hope he's going to be alright…"  I sobbed.

"Oh no, poor Mako…"  Tèa whispered.  "I just know that he's going to be alright though."  She said.  "He's a strong guy, he'll make it through, don't you worry Jade."  Tèa gave me a hug and I felt a little better.

"Want to play a game, to get your mind off of it?"  Yugi asked me.

I sniffed and smiled.  "Not duel monsters, been beaten at that too many times already."  I answered.

Yugi chuckled.  "Alright, what game do you want to play?"  He asked.

I thought a moment before I answered.  "Got checkers?" 

"I get to play the winner."  Tèa grinned.

Yugi and I began playing checkers.  I was the black and he was the red.  I smirked, being really good at checkers myself.  I had Yugi backed away in a corner with only two kings left while I had four, when Gramps came into the room.  "Your mother was just on the phone Tèa, she wants you home right away."  He said.

Tèa looked at her watch and cringed.  "Oh no!  I was supposed to be home an hour ago!"  She cried.  "See you guys later, gnight!"  She yelled running out the door.  

"Night Tèa!"  Yugi called back to her.

"See you tomorrow."  I yelled to her.  Tea smiled and winked at Yugi before leaving completely.  

                We got back to our game.  "Make your last pathetic move Yugi and I'll wipe you out!"  I sneered, mimicking Kaiba.  I laughed right afterward and so did Yugi.

                "Actually, I'm a little tired, let's finish this in the morning."  Yugi yawned.  I nodded and we both said good night to Gramps and went to bed.  I lay in my hammock staring at the ceiling.  I couldn't sleep for the life of me.  I kept worrying about Mako.  I tossed and turned, trying to convince myself that he would be fine.  I knew that I would never get any sleep unless I knew for sure.  I took my Millennium key in my hand and concentrated on going back to the hospital.

                It was dark there as I snuck about the corridors, searching desperately for Mako's room.  I ducked to the side and hid behind a medical cart as I heard two doctors walking by.  

"He would have died if she had brought him in any later."  I heard one of the doctors, a female, answer.

                "That sea snake venom was neutralized, he's just got a heavy fever now, and he's delirious to boot.  All we can do now is let him rest and recuperate." The other answered.  

                "Still, I wonder how that young woman got him here so fast; his hair was still wet from the ocean."

                "I know, but I guess it doesn't matter, he's safe and recovering in room 122.  It's a nice room to recover in, no one around to bother you."  I listened to all this and sighed quietly with relief.  Now I knew that Mako was going to be alright, and that he was in room 122.  I walked a little ways away until I found his room.  I placed my Millennium key inside the keyhole and turned the knob, entering the room.

                There I saw him.  Mako was extremely pale and he was perspiring as if a heat lamp were turned on high right near his face.  His eyes were squeezed shut and he gripped the sheets fiercely, as if clinging to life itself.  I slowly walked over to the right side of his bed and pulled up a nearby chair.  I sat down and gently placed my cool hand against his forehead.  It was burning hot to the touch, but I kept my hand there.  It seemed to make Mako relax a bit, so I placed my other hand against his cheek.

                I started to speak softly to him.  "You're going to be fine Mako."  I whispered.  

                Suddenly, Mako jerked upright and started breathing heavily and clawing at the air, as if some invisible assassin was trying to get him.

                "Ok, apparently not…"  I commented.  It must be the delirium.  I quickly crept into his bathroom and wet some paper towels with cold water.  He was lying back down, but muttering in a low tone to himself about demons.  I took his good hand in my own and with the paper towels in the other hand, wiped his for-head and face.  He gripped my hand tightly and I winced in pain but otherwise made no sound.  After a few moments, he started tossing and turning again.

                That's when I began singing softly to him.  (Disclaimer, I do not own the song)  

"I'm standing on the bridge,

I'm waiting in the dark,

I thought you'd be here, by now,

There's nothing but the rain,

No footsteps on the ground,

I'm listening but there's no sound,

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out his life

Won't you, take me by the hand,

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I…

I'm with you…"

                Mako slowly opened his eyes and blinked, and he turned his head toward me and smiled.  "You chase the demons away."  He murmured, releasing my hand and placing his own against the side of my face.

                "Demons..?"  I questioned.  

                Mako nodded.  "Please… continue singing for me… like you did before."  He asked.

                "You got it Mako."  I said and smiled, so relieved that he was alright.  

"I'm looking for a place,

I'm searching for a face,

Is anybody here I know?

Cause nothing's going right,

And everything's a mess,

And no one likes to be alone,

Isn't anyone trying to find me,

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night,

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you, take me by the hand 

Take me somewhere new

Don't know who you are but I'm…

I'm with you…"

                "As beautiful as the whale songs themselves."  Mako commented and closed his eyes.  "How I've missed you so."  

                "I missed you too Mako."  I smiled.  "I'm glad your back."

                "Me too my angel of the mighty sea."  Mako sighed and answered.  He gently drifted off to sleep.  It was the refreshing sleep of recovery.  I planted a soft kiss on his forehead before turning to leave.

                "Come visit me again soon…"  He murmured.

                "I promise."  I whispered, before placing my Millennium key inside the keyhole and concentrating on being back at the Moto apartment.  I was glad to see that Mako was alright.  Yet, my heart felt heavy too.  Mako still kept his old feelings for me.  But I was happy with Joey, and still… I love them both so much.  I shook my head.  _Mako is just a close friend of mine.  I told myself.  Sure he loved me, and I cared deeply for him, but I was with Joey, with whom I was cared very deeply about.  So why couldn't I stop my heart from beating faster when I was around Mako, or my knees from getting weaker?_

                I knew that tonight was one of those sleepless nights that would last forever unless I got my mind off of Mako.  "Maybe some Joey torturing will clear my head."  I said to myself and grinned.  I concentrated on Joey's room and a door appeared before me.  I placed the key inside, turned it, and opened the door a crack, so that I could see inside, yet no one could see me.

                I was shocked at what I witnessed.  Joey ducked as a bottle of vodka came whipping past his head.  Slurred curses came from the darkened hallway.  I couldn't see where his father was, but I knew that Joey's father was on one of his drunken rampages again.  

                "Cmon pops, you know yah don't want ta hurt yer own son right…?"  Joey asked, nervously trying to get his father to stop his violent behavior.

                I knew I had to get Joey out of there.  I'd seen bruises on him before.  I never asked where they were from.  I never had to.  I couldn't watch him get beaten and do nothing.  I quickly and quietly, crawled out of the door and approached Joey on my hands and knees.  His father was staggering into the room now, smelling like booze and vomit.

                "Cmon pops, don't do this ta me… not again…"  Joey begged from his place behind the bed.

                "Joey!"  I whispered.  I was on the other side of the bed and was looking at him from underneath.

                Joey looked all around in dazed confusion.  "Who's there?  Who's in here?"  He asked, looking all around.  

                "Joey it's me Jade, come on, I'll get you out of here."  I told him. 

Joey looked under the bed and stared at me.   "Jade!  Whattayou doin here?  Get out now!"  he almost hissed at me.

I was taken aback.  "But Joey, we could use my key and get out of here."  I told him.

Joey glared at me as his father was coming closer to the bed.  "This is somethin I gotta handle on my own Jade.  I can't run from it and I don't want ta see you hurt.  So go now!"  He whispered sternly.

"But Joey, you know you don't have to face things alone like this, please come with me, I can't stand the thought of you being..."  I began answering before Joey cut me off.

"Listen ta me Jade.  If yah care about me at all, then you'll leave.  I'd neva forgive myself if anythin eva happened to yah.  I can handle this on my own."

"Are you sure Joey?"  I asked.  

Joey nodded and gave me the thumbs up sign.  I reached under the bed and gave his hand a squeeze.  "Be safe."  I whispered to him.

"Don't worry, I'll see yah tommorra.  I promise."  Joey answered me and cracked a smile.  His father stumbled over a chair and began ripping apart various magazines.  "I'll be ok, just… you gotta go right now."  Joey told me.  I knew that he was just watching out for me, but I still wished he would just get away from an abusive situation like that.

                "I love you."  I said to him, grasping my Millennium key.

                "Love you too."  Was the last thing I heard before transporting myself back to my room at the Moto apartment.  The scene I had just witnessed disturbed me to no end.

                I wondered if Joey would ever try to get help.  I felt bad about interfering with something that wasn't my business, but I felt worst at the fact that I did nothing to help Joey.  I had tried… but he would probably end up being beaten tonight anyway.  I snuggled into my hammock and put the blankets over me.  The stress from the hectic day I had was getting to me.  I closed my eyes and fell into a nightmare plagued sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.  I had planned to bake a cake for Mako and swing by the hospital to give it to him.  It would be a nice surprise for him.  And maybe I would even bring in my cd player and play a few songs for him.  Nightmares turned into pleasant dreams of Mako and I, out on the ocean, swimming with our dolphin friends…

Hey peeps, JadeThedolphinqueen here.  Anyone see the new episode aired January 11th?  I was positively screaming at the tv!!

Jade:  Ohmygods!!! Look its Mako! Mako! Mako!!! (points to the screen)  And he's putting Weevil in a head lock!! Yeaaaaaaaaaaah go Mako go Mako!!! Mako I loooooooooove you!

Yami Jade:  Oh shut up and get a grip!

Jade: (whirls around) Huh, who said that?  I thought I didn't have a Yami!

Yami Jade: Wrong again, your little theory about not having a Yami is proved false.

Jade: (shrugs)  Ok, so now I've got a Yami.  Did you see the episode!  It was soo cool!  It even had the Tristan/Serenity thing going on!  And Joey looked so cool in his new outfit and Mako too!!  The bandana!!

Yami Jade:  Joey positively flipped out on Tristan that was funny.  Tristan wasn't even the one who taught Joey about Duel Monsters.  Grandpa and Yugi did.

Jade:  (sigh) Mako was in the episode that was a scream fest in itself.  And Joey, he's just so kawaii! cute  (Puts in tape I made of the episode and drools)

Yami Jade: (glances over at Jade) Well since **someone is too busy drooling over Mako and Joey, I'll have to make the end announcements.  **Stay tuned for Chapter three.**  And anyone who wants to use the authors ideas on any of their fics is welcome to, for instance the Kaiba friendship thing in "Torturing Joey" That someone in one review asked to use.  Just say you got if from the author.  See you peeps later…**

Jade:  Mako and Joey are so awesome…

Yami Jade:  Sigh…This is going to be a long day…


	3. One Hectic Day

            Note:  Ishizu, the person who owns the Millenium necklace and gave Kaiba obelisk the tormenter and also told Yami about his past, is called Isis in the manga.  I'm so used to calling her Isis that, that's what I'm calling her even though I write about the anime series.  (can't believe they called her Ishizu, I mean, what was wrong with Isis?"  And Malik!!! Man, they had to change one letter and change his name to Marik?  Anyway, just thought I'd tell you so you knew who I was talking about.  On to chappie 3!

I awoke late the next morning and rushed down the stairs to complete my morning chores.

            "Have a good day at School Yugi!"  I called as Yugi walked out the door.  I furiously began mopping the floor.  

            "Bye Jade, see you later!"  Yugi shouted back to me.  

Joey and Tristan walked over to Yugi, greeted him, and then continued walking to school.  I still felt bad about last night and avoided Joey.  I thought he'd still be mad at me and I wanted to give him his space.  I winced at the thought of all the new bruises Joey probably had.  Why wouldn't he just get help?  I wondered.  Then it dawned on me.  Joey and his dad were the only family each other had in the area.  Joey's mom and Serenity lived far away.  And if Joey were to report his dad's violent behavior to the police or something, he'd have to go live with his mom far away from his friends and he didn't want to leave them.  

I wished there was something I could do for Joey, but if he wanted to handle it himself, then that was his decision and I had to respect that.  I sighed and began baking the cake I had promised myself I'd make for Mako.  "No one should have to face a problem like that alone…"  I murmured to myself.  I started on baking a chocolate cake with a nice cream frosting, and decorated it with a blue icing I had also made, "Get well soon" message and with the rest of the icing, I drew a dolphin and a shark on it. 

I carefully packed the cake into a box and put it inside the limo.  As I was driving to the hospital, I decided to get Mako a get well gift as well.  I smiled as I thought of him and entered a nearby store.  Now…what to get him?  I searched for almost an hour at the store until I finally found something I thought he would like.  I held a black necklace with a single shark tooth attached to it. I thought it was perfect.  I smiled and thought about how cool it would look on Mako, and how happy it would make him.  I was just about to walk over to the counter to pay for it when I saw a familiar figure.  

"Imbeciles!"  Kaiba  shouted, angrily storming out of the store.  I wondered why he was even in there in the first place.  

"Hold this for me please, I'll be right back."  I told the flustered employee at the counter.  "Seto!  Seto wait up!"  I called out.  Kaiba glared at me and continued walking at a fast pace.  "Alright then don't wait for me."  I murmured.  I ran and caught up with him anyway and tried to match his quick pace.  "So Seto, what were you trying to buy in there?"  I asked him cheerfully.

Kaiba gave me his cold stare and answered, "I already took care of my part of the deal, why are you following me?"  

"Oh I don't know, I saw you call the guy at counter an imbecile and storm out of the store.  I was just wondering as to _why you did that?"_

"That's none of your business."

I smirked.  "Come on Seto, I won't stop bugging you until you tell me, and you know how much you hate it when I bug you."  I teased.

"You've never bugged me before, how do you even know I hate it and won't just ignore you?"  Kaiba pointed out.

"I can so make you hate it!"  I smiled and teased in a high pitched voice.  

I guess he figured that there was no way to win this conversation, or was getting more annoyed so he stopped and turned toward me.  "I'm trying to find the perfect gift for Isis ok!  We're having dinner together tonight and I wanted to get her something special."  He muttered under his breath.

"Wow Seto, I didn't know you and Isis were going out."  I commented.

"I asked that moron at the store what the perfect gift would be, but all he said was flowers, candy and poetry.  Those ideas are lame and overdone, not the perfect gift for Isis."

"But you asked a guy what the perfect gift would be.  Only a woman would know what the perfect gift for another woman is."  I pointed out.

Kaiba smirked.  "Than perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me?"

I nodded and dragged Kaiba over to a dress shop.  I wasted no time in picking out a nice short black dress that had a Chinese dragon curving around it.  It had straps in the back that made a criss cross star shaped form and a front that dipped down in a v neck.  I imagined how beautiful Isis would be.  It was just her size too.  Kaiba smirked as he brought it up to the counter and paid for it.  "Isis is going to love this."  He murmured.  

I smiled.  "Glad I could help you out."  I told him as we walked out.

"Hold on a sec, why did you help me?"  Kaiba asked me suspiciously.  "What's the catch?"

"Catch?  No catch, don't you know?  That's what friends do, they help each other out."  I answered him.

Kaiba hmmphed and turned his back on me.  "I've heard all those power of friendship lines before and they don't work on me.  And I told you before, we're not friends."  And with that, he walked away from me and didn't even glance back.

I shrugged.  "One day he'll come around.  Hopefully soon, my short attention span can't last _that_ much longer."  I mused to myself. "Oh wait a minute, speaking of my attention span!  I totally forgot about the necklace for Mako!"  I cried and ran back the store I had been to earlier.

They were closing but I paid for the necklace anyway and ran back to where I had parked the limo.  "I hope visiting hours aren't over…"  I murmured to myself as I parked at the hospital.  I didn't care; if they were over I'd just visit Mako anyway.  I smiled and looked down at the Millennium key dangling from around my neck.  "Having a Millennium item sure has its advantages."  I said and smiled.  

Indeed, visiting hours were over, because it had now become late at night.  I shrugged when the nurse told me that I couldn't visit and went into the bathroom.  I concentrated on Mako's room and placed my Millennium key inside the keyhole.  I turned the knob "Mako…?"  I started to say as I opened the door.  I was surprised to find that Mako was right in the doorway.  In fact I almost crashed into him!  "Oh Mako, you're up!" I exclaimed happily.  "How are you feeling?"

"Jade?  I didn't expect to see you here this time of the night!  What a pleasant surprise hahaha!   I'm feeling better today, though they'd like to keep me here for one more day.  I was about to get some food from the cafeteria… or what they call food anyway…"  Mako sighed.  We went back into his room, shut the door and sat down on his bed 

I felt sorry for the poor guy, having to eat yucky hospital food.  Then I remembered the cake I had baked, smiled and held it up to him.  "Here you go Mako, you don't have to eat yucky hospital food after all!"  I said.  "A nice chocolate cake and get well gift besides."  I told him.

Mako took the box into his hands and opened it.  "A nice treat instead of the chum they feed me here.  You've outdone yourself my friend!"  Mako exclaimed happily, his eyes lighting up.  He then proceeded to gulp down the cake as if his very life depended on it.  I face faulted.  What was up with guys and food?  

Mako looked back up at me with chocolate frosting smeared all over his face.  I couldn't help but point and laugh at him.  And as I was sitting there, laughing at him, I slipped off the bed and landed on the floor with a rather loud thud.

"Uh, what are you laughing about?"  Mako asked me.

I turned his head to face the mirror and said, "Look in the mirror Mako."  Mako blushed.  "Sorry, I didn't mean to go into a feeding frenzy right in front of you."

I just laughed, shook my head and began helping him wipe it off with a wet napkin.  "Don't worry about it; I'm just glad you liked it that much."  I smiled.  "And by the way, I got you something else too.   I handed him the shark tooth necklace.  Mako put it around his neck and blushed.  "Thank you my pearl of the sea.  You've done more for me than I could ever hope to repay you for."  He took my hands in his and we just looked into each other's eyes, never blinking or turning away.  

"Don't worry about it Mako."  I whispered and smiled.  I just enjoyed being with him, that in itself was enough for me.  I wrapped my arms around his neck.  I had missed him so much and was just so content to be with him again.  But still, I kept in mind that I was Joey's girlfriend, and had no intention of cheating on him or even thinking about it.

"I missed you so much."  Mako sighed and laid his head on his pillow.  

"But it's only been one day."  I smiled and teased.

Mako shook his head.  "I meant all the lonely nights I spent at sea, thinking about you.  Yearning for the day the tides would change and we would be together."

I sighed and looked away.  I didn't know what the future held, whether I would choose to remain with Joey, or if I would choose Mako, and a life out on the sea instead.  I wouldn't make that decision just yet.  And I didn't want to make Mako sad.

"I missed you too Mako.  For a few weeks I've been sitting at the docks waiting for you to come back.  Just sitting there, waiting to see the "Hammerhead".  Like it would just magically appear out of the mist and you'd come back with lots of fish stories to tell me."  I smiled and told him.

"There's so much to tell you, I wouldn't have a flounder's notion of where to begin."  Mako smiled.  

"Some other time, when your fully recovered, we'll go out on the boat, just the two of us and spend some time together."  I told Mako, who readily agreed, then he yawned and I realized how late it actually was.    

He was tired, from the day of recovery and needed sleep.  So Mako sighed happily as I draped the blankets over him.  "Will you do me…one last favor?"  Mako asked and yawned.

"Name it."  I told him.

"Sing for me again please."  He asked, closing his eyes.

I smiled and began humming softly.   A sweet melody that neither of us had heard before, yet somehow it popped into my head.  Mako smiled back and gently drifted off to sleep.  "Sweet dreams Mako."  I said to him, before using the power of my Millennium key to transport myself back to the limo.  I felt content in knowing that Mako was feeling better, and that I had cheered him up.  Then, I remembered Joey, and wondered if he was alright.  Whether his father was drunk again, and trying to beat him…  I hightailed it back to the Moto apartment and parked the limo in the driveway.  As I walked inside to find Yugi waiting for me.  

"Jade you're finally home!  We were worried about you, its late and Joey was looking for you."  He said.  

"I'm sorry Yugi, I was visiting Mako in the hospital today."  I answered.  "Do you know where he is?  Do you think it's too late to find Joey?"

Yugi shook his head no.  "Actually, he's asleep on the couch in the living room.  Grandpa said he could sleepover because tomorrow's Saturday and there's no school.  He wanted to wait up for you."

With that, Yugi yawned and went to bed.  I quietly crept into the living room and saw Joey sleeping peacefully on the couch.  

            I sat down at the end cushion of the long couch; Joey's head was near my lap.  His face looked so tranquil and quiet.  A nice relax from the Hell he must go through every night at his own house.  He was lightly snoring and mumbling to himself about kicking Tristan's lyin butt.  I chuckled, remembering how Tristan had…not exactly told the truth to Serenity about where Joey had gotten his dueling skills.  Ok, so Tristan had lied to impress her by saying that it was him who taught Joey all he knows about Duel Monsters, and some special three card combo that had nothing to do with anything, and was probably nonexistent.  Joey had been pretty mad after that.  I found the angry faces he made rather amusing.

            I brushed a strand of his blond hair away from his face and smiled.  I got a wicked evil idea and grinned evilly.  I fished around in my purse which was on the coffee table nearbye, and found my feather pen.  "I have been going through torturing Joey withdrawal lately…"  I said to myself and continued grinning evilly.  

            I brushed the feather gently against his lips and nose.  Joey snorted and sneezed.  "I told yah ta get that chicken outta my face!"  he cried out.  "Your not supposed ta eat it raw!  Your supposed ta fry it or stew it or make chicken pie out of it!"  Joey cried out in his sleep.

            "Wow Joey, that was pretty random, even for you."  I whispered.  "First you dream about beating the crap out of Tristan, and then you all of a sudden have a live chicken shoved in your face?  What I wouldn't give for a dream machine of some kind that could let me watch your dreams on a TV or something.  I bet I would get a big kick out of it."  I laughed.  "And now, on to more Joey torture…"

            His shirt was pulled up a bit, revealing parts of his belly and sides, perfect places to attack…  I began brushing the feather up and down his sides, quickly and lightly.  Joey squirmed from side to side and chuckled.  "Come on…you know how crazy that gets me!"  Joey exclaimed in his sleep.

            "You are crazy Joey."  I laughed and began tickling his stomach lightly with my fingers.  Joey burst out laughing and tried to roll over but only succeeded in falling clean off the couch and banging into the table!  

            "Oh Joey, I'm so sorry are you alright?"  I cried out in shock.  Heavy snoring was the answer.  I started laughing so hard.  "Still the same old Joey who can sleep through anything!"  I cried, shaking with laughter.  

            "Kaiba you sleezy jerk!  I'm so gonna pulverize yah!"  Joey shouted and stood up, fists clenched.  

            "What a sleep walker…"  I commented.  I decided to try to play along.  In my best Kaiba voice, I started to talk back to him.  "Ok Joey, your not a Chihuahua, you're a better duelist than I could ever be.  Here, you can have all my Blue Eyes White dragons.  You're the best duelist in the world!"  

            Joey smirked in his sleep.  "Dat's right and promptly grabbed the air as if taking the cards, then fell back down on the couch again.  

            I shook my head and smirked.  "Joey you never cease to amaze me."  

            Joey slowly opened his eyes.  "Ya really think so."  He said to me and winked.  "Your finally back huh, where were yah?  I fell asleep waitin."  He sat up and moved beside me.

            "Hey Joey, I know why you're here, and I'm sorry about last night… It wasn't my place to…"

            Joey shook his head and put his finger to my lips to silence me.  "I'm the one that should be apologizen to yah Jade.  I know yah were just trying ta help me.  I just didn't want yah ta get hurt, my dad… doesn't know what he's doin when he's that drunk.  You know I'd neva let anything happen to yah."

            "I know Joey, its just… I can't stand the thought of you going through a beating like that every night!  It makes me sick just thinking about it!"  I exclaimed, clenching my fists and closing my eyes. 

            Joey gripped me by the shoulders and made me look him in the face.  "Don't worry about me ok.  I'll handle it.  I know I'm not alone, and I got you and my other buddies ta help me.  But I really just want to work it out my own way.  I won't hit my own dad, and I can't call the cops on him… So I deal with it."

            I looked downward and sighed.  "Even though I don't agree with you, I have to respect your choice.  But, I'll stand by you no matter what."  I told him.  "You know that Joey…right?"

            Joey nodded and wrapped his arms around me.  "I know… I know."  He whispered.  I hugged him right back.  Holding him tightly, but being careful of his bruises.  Joey yawned and laid his head on my lap.  I began tenderly running my fingers through his hair and humming a soothing melody.  Until he gently drifted off to sleep again.  I started to nod off myself too.  

Then I opened my eyes widely to keep myself awake.  "There was something I was supposed to do tomorrow… Now what was it?"  I asked myself.  Then I snapped my fingers.  "That's right, I'm supposed to meet Bakura at the park tomorrow.  To help him with a project on dolphins that he's doing for his science class."  With that settled, I took one last look at Joey's peacefull sleeping form, before falling asleep myself.  It had been another long day, but I was glad Joey and I had worked things out.


	4. Dark Horizons

                Disclaimer, I do not own the songs in any way.

The morning rays of the sun tugged at my eyelids, cajoling them to open and for me to wake up.  I slowly opened my eyes and found myself nestled against Joey, warm and comfortable.  I could hear music playing from Yugi's room.  I smiled and looked down at Joey, the song that always made me think of him came on.  It was by S-club 7, and I listened intently as the chorus of it came on.  

"I never had a dream come true

till the day that I found you…"

I didn't think the whole song was for us.  Just those couple of lines.  It was still a beautiful song.  I slowly got up, gently setting Joey's head against the pillow.   I started cooking breakfast.  Belgium waffles, I knew Joey would like that.  Yugi yawned and came into the room, followed by Joey who was sniffing the air and following his nose.

"Mmmm somethin smells real good!"  Joey said, looking at the waffle iron and rubbing his hands together.

"They'll be done in a little bit Joey don't worry."  I grinned and assured him as he sat down with Yugi.  

"Hey, why don't we invite Tèa and Tristan over too?"  Yugi suggested.

"How bout it Jade, you feel up ta cookin more a these giant waffle thingy's?"  Joey asked and grinned.

I gave them the thumbs up sign and Yugi began calling Tèa and Tristan over.       "Hey you guys."  I smiled as Tristan and Tèa walked in the door.

"What's up guys?"  Tristan asked sitting down.

"Good morning."  Tèa said brightly.

"Good morning Tèa, Tristan."  Yugi smiled.

I began serving the waffles, which were gobbled up in a random swirl of hunger.

"Yo Tristan, where yah been all week pal?  Been tryin ta call yah but your neva home."  Joey asked.  

Tristan blushed, rubbed the back of his head and began making excuses.  "I…er… had to do a lot of chores this week.  For my grandma who broke her hip."  He said.

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing at the poor guy.  It would be an extremely funny day when Joey found out about all the "visits" Tristan had been paying to Serenity.  "Oh yeah Tristan by the way, do you have the money you owe me?"

"Uh sure."  Tristan said, fishing around in his pockets.

"Wait a second here, why does Tristan owe yah money?"  Joey asked suspiciously as Tristan handed the bill to me.  

"Oh look at the time, didn't you say you had to meet Bakura at the park today Jade?  I'll give you that ride on my motorcycle I promised you."  Tristan said in a very hurried voice as he grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved me out the door.

"Uh that's right see you guys later bye!"  I cried.

Tristan breathed a sigh of relief as he slumped to the ground.  "That was a close one."  He said, picking himself up and walking over to his motorcycle.

"Come on Tristan, you gotta tell him sometime, sooner or later he's going to find out anyway."

"Better later than sooner."  Tristan answered.  "I'll tell him some time."  He got on the motorcycle, put on his helmet and started the engine.

"Tristan I'm serious, I think he knows, or at least suspects something."  I answered, climbing on the back of the motorcycle behind Tristan.

"I'll tell him when the moments right."  Tristan answered.

I nodded, hoping that Joey wouldn't blow a gasket when he heard. 

"Hang on tight cause here we go!"  Tristan cried.  I held onto his waist and we zoomed into the street.

Tristan popped a tape into his portable cd player in his jacket pocket and blared up the music.  It was "Born to be wild" by Stephen wolfe.  

                "Woooooohooooo this is sooo classic!"  I cried happily.  Tristan grinned and revved it up, doing a wheelie.  We rode on for a while and Tristan dropped me off at the park.  "See yah later Tristan!"  I waved as he began riding off.  

He gave me the thumbs up sign and drove away.  Probably to visit Serenity again.  I hoped that Joey wasn't going to be too mad about that…  Oh well, couldn't worry about that now, had to go find Bakura.  

"Hey Bakura where are you?"  I called out walking through the park, looking for the white haired boy.  

"Over here."  I heard a muffled whisper coming from an alley near a shop.

"Bakura, what are you doing over there, I thought you had a project due?"

He shook his head as I stepped into the alley with him.  "What's going on?"  I whispered.

"I wanted to talk with you today because I've been feeling… a presence lately."  Bakura told me.

"What kind of presence?"  I asked him, fearing the worst.

"A dark ancient presence, one that doesn't feel so good to me.  I fear an ancient evil much like the spirit from my ring is here and plotting something."

"Do you know who it is yet?"  I asked, fear lacing my voice.  I had someone in mind that would fit his description but wasn't sure if I was right or not.

Bakura shook his head.  "I don't know but I'm sure the evil will be after the Millennium Items, including your key, I've already spoken to Yugi, and we must be on our guard."  

I nodded, clutching the millennium key in my hand.  I opened my hand and gazed at black cat with the golden collar around it.  The cat's eye was the eye of Horus, which all the Millennium items had on it.  It contained great power and even though I used it for myself and hadn't saved the world with it, I still wouldn't let it fall into the wrong hands.

"You can count on me Bakura, but what can we do if this evil decided to show itself and steal the items?"

Bakura shrugged.  "Can't tell now, guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."  

"Is there anything else to know Bakura?"  I asked.  

He nodded.  "Watch out, I fear his agents of evil are everywhere."  Bakura told me as we began walking out of the alley.

"Don't worry."  I said and smiled.  "I can take care of myself."

Bakura smiled too.  "I know.  Let's stop the depressing chat and talk about something a bit more up.  How are you, have you heard from Mako lately?"

 I laughed.  "I'm fine, Mako came back actually, had a sea snake bite but I got him to the hospital in time, he's such a sweetheart."  

"So, now that Mako has returned, the old feelings haven't crept up on you have they?"  Bakura asked.

"No, not really, I mean I still love them both but…"  I started to say.  "Sometimes I feel tugged at yah know?    And I'm worried about Joey.  He's been taking a beating from his father lately and I tried to help him but he wouldn't let me and I feel just awful about leaving him there Bakura…I didn't know what else to do.  He told me to leave and let him deal with it, so I did."

Bakura put his hand on my shoulder.  "You respected his choice though Jade and I'm sure that's what Joey wants."

I sighed.  "But when Mako needed me, he let me help him."  I said.

"Yes but that was life or death."  Bakura answered.

"So's this though, if his dad keeps on drinking the way he does."

"We'll all do our best to help Joey, but we can't force him to do anything, Joey will handle this on  his own until he decides to ask our help."  Bakura told me.

"I guess your right Bakura, you always are."  I answered and smiled.  "On a lighter note, I got to help Kaiba pick out a date gift for Isis."     

"Kaiba's dating Isis Ishtar?"  Bakura asked in surprise.

"Apparently."  I said and laughed.  "The thought of ANYONE going out with Kaiba just makes me laugh, and he didn't even know what to get her so I picked out this really cool dress."  

"That must have been quite a date."  Bakura laughed.  "I'm glad Kaiba finally found someone to open his heart to."

"Yeah, I'm interested in knowing how the date turned out."  

Bakura and I got up and started to walk together, just chatting when I felt a cold wind blow through my hair and ruffle my kerchief.  

"We're not alone…"  Bakura muttered.  We began walking a little faster.  "Don't look back."  Bakura told me.

"What do we do?"  I whispered. 

"Run mate, and get out your key in a hurry."  Bakura said and then we began running.  Many footsteps could be heard in the background as we raced down the street.  

I did happen to glance behind me and saw many cloaked figures chasing us.  "Rare hunters…So it is him."  I muttered to myself, Millennium key in hand.  Bakura stopped so suddenly that I crashed right into him and we toppled head over heals to the ground.  We both groaned and got up slowly.  "Sorry about that…"  I told him.

"Save the apologies for later mate, we've got trouble now."  Bakura answered.  I looked around and cringed.  We were surrounded on all sides by cloaked rare hunters.  

"Well, well, well, looks like I've got two millennium items within my grasp."  One rare hunter said, stepping forward.  His voice sound familiar and I felt Goosebumps cover my entire body.  Not the good kind either.  "I Malik Ishtar will be Pharaoh once I posses all the Millennium items as well as the three Egyptian god cards!"

"I knew it was Malik."  I muttered.  "The completely cool yet completely evil guy who wants to take over the world, second on my bad guy list only to Bandit Keith."

"What in the world are you talking about?"  Bakura said, looking at me and blinking.  

"Nothing."  I muttered.  "You're not getting our items Malik, and any way, doesn't ancient scripture say that you have to duel us for them anyway?"  I said to the one who had stepped forward.  He was very much taller than me and I thought I recognized something about his dull and darkened features.  But I wasn't thinking about that right at the moment, because Malik was using him like a puppet again to talk to Bakura and me.  

"Oh, I will have your items alright.  My millennium rod will see to that.  As well as duel you for them.  With Bakura's item, I'll be able to track down the others and with yours; I'll be able to travel there in an instant and not only rule the earth, but also the universe!"

"Yeah, if other planets were inhabitable."  I muttered.  

"I tire of your cobra tongue, relinquish your key to me!"  Malik cried out in anger.  "You haven't even realized its true awesome potential power yet!  With it under my control, I would use it to its full power and rule as pharaoh over all!"

At that moment, Bakura actually jumped into the air and kicked out at two of the hunters, punching two others, grabbed my hand and ran like heck.

"Wow Bakura, you just kicked some serious a.."  I exclaimed.

"No time for talk now run and use your key!"  Bakura interrupted me just in time.  

"Right."  I said and stopped.  The rare hunters were closing in on us as I concentrated and a door appeared.  I practically jammed the key inside, turned the knob and jumped inside with Bakura behind me.  We hurriedly closed the door just when the rare hunters had reached us.  The door disappeared as I gasped and breathed deeply.  We were back in my room at the Moto apartment.  I wobbled over to my hammock to collapse in it, missed but was content to just lie there on the floor.

"That was a close call."  Bakura commented, sitting down on the floor beside me.  

"I'll say."  I answered.  "Now what are we going to do."

"I don't know really."  Bakura said.  "Keep in touch, and we'll think up something together."  He got up and was about to go out the door when I had to ask him one thing.

"Hey Bakura, where'd you learn to fight like that anyway?"  I said and laughed.  Bakura could seem gentle, but I bet those rare hunters had gotten a few bruises from him.  

Bakura smiled, blushed and rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment.  "I er… took self defense classes shortly after I moved here."  He answered.  

I walked him to the door.  "Well, be careful Bakura, those rare hunters are probably still looking for us…and kick them hard if you find them go for the pancreases and give em one for me!"

Bakura assured me that he would and walked out the door.

I sighed and began doing the chores I was supposed to do earlier.  I hoped gramps wasn't too cross with me.  

After I was finished, I decided to go out and try to find Yugi.  I had to warn him about the rare hunters running around.  I swear I could have searched the entire domino city and still no trace of him or the others.  I wonder where they had gone.  I could have used the limo or the Millennium key to find them, but I didn't want to invade their privacy and I could search everywhere without having to worry about stopping and parking the limo.  I leaned against the wall of a shop and sighed.  "Where could they have gone, it's like I've searched everywhere."  

                I felt a strong hand get placed on my shoulder and whirled around prepared to defend myself, assuming it was a rare hunter.  Fortunately, it wasn't.  "What's the matter my friend, you look like you've seen a great white at feeding time."  

                I smiled and sighed with relief.  "Mako!, oh you won't believe what happened." I said as he pulled me into one of his tight hugs.  "I was walking with Bakura and we got chased by these guys in cloaks called rare hunters and and… hey your out of the hospital!"  I said in a rather fast voice.  

                "Hahaha!"  Mako laughed.  "I felt as strong as a killer whale today and had to stretch my legs.  I felt too cooped up at that hospital and they said I was good to go so I went out hahaha!" 

                I smiled and patted his arm, "I'm so glad Mako."  I said and blushed, noticing that he was wearing an almost skin tight white muscle shirt and his wave bandana.  I loved it when guys wear bandanas and muscle shirts…  We began walking together and talking.  I felt safe with Mako near me.  I knew he'd always be there for me no matter what.  I smiled brightly for no particular reason.  I guess Mako had that effect on me, I just couldn't help it.  

We sat down at the edge of a hill, amidst a field of wildflowers overlooking a lake.  Even though it wasn't totally isolated, kids played Frisbee with their dogs, old people walked hand in hand, mothers walked their baby carriages, etc, and it still felt nice and peaceful.  Mako plucked a small water Lilly from the lake and brought it back to where I was sitting.  He tenderly set it in my hair.

"Thank you."  I said and smiled.

"You're welcome."  Mako replied.  I plucked a nearby dandelion that was white with seeds and gently blew it across his nose and giggled playfully.  Then I took a handful of grass and instigated a grass fight by sprinkling it in Makos hair!

"Hahaha don't think I'll go easy on you my friend!"  Mako cried with a devilish gleam in his eye.  We began running around throwing grass at each other and wrestling down the hill.  "Oh come on hahahahahahahahahaha no faahahahahaahahahaaair!  Mako laughed as I began tickling his ribs without mercy as he laughed and laughed.  

Then he turned the tables on me, I begged and pleaded for him to stop tickling under my arms but he showed me about as much mercy as I had shown him, none hehehe.  We tumbled and laughed until we both fell into the lake, laughing at each other until our sides ached.  

"Well doesn't this picture look absolutely delicious?"  I heard a familiar voice.  Mako and I waded to shore to see Joey and Mai coming up to greet us.

"Hey, how you guys doin?"  Joey smiled.

"Hello Mai, Joey."  I said civilly.

"Nice to see you again Jade, even when your positively soaking wet, but what's this, are you with uh…whats your name again?"  Mai asked looking at Mako.

"I am Mako Tsunami, duelist extraordinaire of the seven seas!"  Mako told her.  "And er…no we are just friends."  

"Oh that's right, I think I remember you from the last duel monsters tournament, so, who knocked you off?"  Mai asked nonchalantly walking closer and closer to him.  I began feeling my face grow hotter even though I had just come from the freezing water.

"I er… didn't get knocked out of the tournament; I just didn't win enough star chips in time to make it to the finals."  Mako answered, blushing.  

Mai picked up the water Lilly that had fallen out of my hair and placed it in her own hair.  "I just had the greatest idea.  Why don't we double date Joey?  You with your little girlfriend here and I could go with muscles."  She said stroking his now skin tight muscle shirt and smiling that beguiling smile of hers.

I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes; it took all my strength not to drown the little hussy right then and there.

Joey smiled and looked at me expectantly and my death glare softened.  "Dat sounds like a great idea Jade, how bout it?"  

I had no choice but to nod.  Mako did the same; we shared a glance with each other but said nothing more.

"Great, we could eat at burger world first then go ta a club or sometin aftaward!"  Joey exclaimed.  I thought he looked especially chipper today, I wondered what had happened, and why he was with Mai at the moment.

"Hey Joey, where were you today?  I was looking all over for you."  I asked as all four of us began walking back.  I almost giggled because Mako was walking on my right side, as far away from Mai as possible as she blew kisses and winked at him.  All he could do was blush and smile politely.

"I'll tell yah later."  Joey said as he and Mai split off into a different direction.  "See yah tommorra around 5."

"Don't be late."  Mai added.  I resisted the urge to pull her long blonde hair, cut it and make a wig out of it making her completely bald.  I sighed.  It was going to be an interesting double date…

..


	5. A brush with Death, a crazy Date and New...

            Disclaimer, I do not own or make money off of any songs in this chapter.

I looked back over my shoulder and I could have sworn that Joey and Mai were holding hands or something, but it was funny.  It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would have.  I was actually more ticked off at the way she flirted with Mako right in front of me.

                What was I saying?  Joey was my boyfriend; I should march right back there and tell her off…  But, then I'd be controlling wouldn't I…  Maybe they weren't holding hands, maybe she was pulling him forward, or he was shaking her hand or something.  I didn't know and frankly, I didn't want to know what Mai was doing right now.  Didn't want to think about her.  But I couldn't help it, now that Mako and I had to go on a double date with her and Joey.  

Actually, ever since I got the letter Mako sent me months earlier, Joey and I had been slowly growing away from each other.  It went from going to the movies and kissing to just saying hi and not holding hands and only occasional hugging.  Joey began spending more time with that trouble maker Mai too, I noticed that and didn't think much of it because I never saw them doing anything but talking, playing video games and walking together.  I knew I loved Joey, but…maybe we weren't meant to be.  Even when I was watching "Yu-Gi-Oh" in the real world, I always loved the Tèa/Yugi pairing and Mai/Joey.  Man am I confused or what!  I thought to myself and sighed.  

Mako…  I thought to myself.  Over the last months I had waited for Mako to return and not a day passed by that I didn't miss or think of him and his devotion to me.  Our bond had deepened since he returned and when I had saved his life.  I was so scared and I knew I couldn't bare the thought of losing him.  I wondered if I should just go with him, to the sea and film and fish with him.  Life would be a bit harder, but at least I would be making something of myself, doing something with my life instead of just being a maid.  I was definitely thinking about it.  It had always been my dream to sail the seas and live on it.  My bond with the ocean was as strong as Mako's. I knew that it would be a while before I would see Yugi, Bakura, Tristan, Tèa and Joey again, if I decided to be with Mako.  I definitely had some thinking to do.

And then there was the rare hunter Malik problem that was still fresh in my memory.  I was getting a headache from thinking way to long and hard about everything.   I shivered and began rubbing my hands together.  The chilly night air and the fact that I was still dripping wet with cold water really didn't help matters much.

                "May I?"  I heard Mako say.

                "Hmmm?"  I asked, snapping out of my train of thought.  "What's that Mako?"

                Mako put his arm around me, drawing me closer.  I blushed as the heat from his body warmed me up.  "Thank you."  I said simply.

                "You are welcome."  Mako replied as we continued to walk.  "By the way…"  Mako began and blushed himself.  "I er…noticed how mad you seemed when that Mai woman well… I… I just wanted to make sure that you know that I felt nothing toward her what so ever!"  Mako said quickly.  

                "I know Mako, Mai's just…well, a flirt and a tease to put it mildly.  She probably has her mind set on Joey and just wants to make trouble."  I answered and sighed.  "Hey Mako?"  I asked him.

                "Yes my star of the ocean?"  He said turning to me.

                I smiled and took his hand in mine.  "Let's go swimming, just the two of us!"  I exclaimed running ahead and pulling him forward.  "Come on, what do yah say?" 

                "Hahaha!  You've got it my mermaid; I could never resist a good swim!"  Mako exclaimed.  He gently picked me up and placed me over his shoulder and began running.  I began smiling and laughing and so did he, a truly Kodak moment.  

                "Wheeee!  Just don't drop me!  I squealed with delight like a little kid, giggling and holding onto his muscular neck for dear life.

                "Oh I'd never do that my friend."  Mako teased in a sly voice, grinning like a shark.  I realized that we had arrived at the docks where his boat "The Hammerhead" was docked.

                Mako gently set me down as he got the boat up and going.  I hauled up the anchor and undid the ropes that tied us to the dock.  Then, we began moving away from the shore, not too far so that we couldn't see the lighthouse or city lights, yet far enough away to be away from other boats.  We threw down the anchor and turned off the engine.  Mist was rising from the water a bit because the night air was cool but the water was warmer than it.  Mako turned on his boat lights, to shine around the area, giving us enough light to see by.  Then, Mako took off his muscle shirt, showing off his buff body and it looked so sexy bathed in the moonlight.  Me, well I hadn't brought my bathing suit so only my light blue dolphin tank top and jean shorts would do for now. 

                I dipped my feet into the calm water and put on the mask that Mako let me wear since I didn't have my own at the time.  I slowly slipped into the water, getting used to it.

                "Time for Mako to make some waaaaaaaaaves!"  I heard Mako shout as he jumped off the rail and cannon balled into the water!  

                "Nice one!"  I cheered as he came up.

                "Hahaha!"  Mako laughed.  "It looks as though our mighty friends of the sea have come to visit us!"  He exclaimed.  My mouth opened wide in a smile, the dolphins we had swum with months before were swimming nearby and had found us and decided to come toward us!

                "Wow Hope you've grown so much bigger since the last time I saw you!"  I smiled as the baby dolphin I had saved from the nets months ago swam up to me.  She had grown at least a foot in and a half in length and looked as happy to see me as I was to see her.  I gently petted her as she squealed and clicked in excitement.  Her mother Faith swam up to greet me too and soon I was petting them both eagerly.  I noticed that Mako was with his old dolphin friend Top Notch and I smiled.  We both were one with the sea and the creatures that inhabited it.

                "Top Notch my friend!  It is a pleasure to see you again!"  Mako exclaimed patting the male dolphin on the back.  Mako grabbed onto Top Notch's dorsal fin and off they swam through the water.  They looked so cool, dolphin and rider cutting through the water.  I snapped out my staring mode as Hope and Faith both offered me their fins.  I grabbed onto both of their dorsal fins and held on tight as they pulled me through the water at top speed.  Suddenly they began shooting toward the surface as fast as they could with me still holding on.  We soared out of the water as they propelled me high into the air.  Mako was doing the same with Top Notch and we both exchanged thrilled glances and our share of Wahoooo shouts before falling back into the water.

                "That was so awesome!" I yelled out loud and began laughing.  What a thrill it was, playing with the dolphins again.  How I had missed that.  I let go of their fins and swam under water, thinking of a cool move I'd seen trainers at sea world do.  I put my feet together and Faith swam right behind me and pushed me by the feet through the water!  It was like flying and the adrenaline rush kept on coming as we rocketed out of the water.  I felt like a dolphin trainer myself and was amazed that the dolphins knew exactly what I wanted to do.  I was in awe as Mako did the same trick with Top Notch but he did a bunch of crazy flips in the air before crashing back into the sea.  After that, we pretty much settled down with the dolphins until they eventually left us and swam on, probably to feed.

                Mako and I climbed back aboard the boat and began relaxing side by side on a long soft blanket Mako had set on the floor.  Music from his radio/cd player was playing in the background, the atmosphere was so peaceful now.  "What a swim."  I sighed, panting slightly.  I began humming as I wrung my hair out and I noticed that Mako was staring at me.

"Yes…it was, wasn't it my friend?"  He answered and smiled.  I blushed, that smile had the blush effect on me!  He moved closer to me and put one of his strong arms around my waist.

"I really love spending time with you Mako."  I said and leaned against him.  

Mako closed his eyes and rested his head against mine.  "And you know I always enjoy when your with me Jade" he answered.

As Mako and I cuddled and enjoyed each other's company, I heard a song in the background that made me stop and listen intently; it was "All at once" by Whitney Houston.

  
All at once,  
I finally took a moment and I'm realizing that  
You're not coming back  
And it finally hit me all at once  
All at once,   
I started counting teardrops and at least a million fell  
My eyes began to swell,  
And all my dreams were shattered, all at once  
  
Chorus:  
  
Ever since I met you  
You're the only love I've known  
And I can't forget you  
Though I must face it all alone  
All at once, I'm drifting on a lonely sea  
Wishing you'd come back to me  
And that's all that matters now  
All at once, I'm drifting on a lonely sea  
Holding on to memories  
And it hurts me more than you know  
So much more than it shows  
All at once  
  
All at once,   
I looked around and found that you were with another love  
In someone else's arms  
And all my dreams were shattered, all at once  
All at once,  
The smile that used to greet me brightened someone else's day  
She took you're smile away  
And left me with just memories, all at once  
  


Chorus:

  
I felt Mako tense at the lyrics and sigh softly.  I think it mirrored how he felt about me and it was making him sad.  I got up and sat down behind him.  I began gently rubbing and massaging his muscled back.  He sighed happily and leaned into the massage as I tenderly massaged up and down his neck and back, working out the knots hard work had made in his back.  "Mako…?"  I asked timidly.

"Hmmm?"  He answered, half in a daze from the soothing touch.

"Does…your offer still stand?"  I asked softly.

Mako opened his eyes, turned toward me and gazed directly at me, our faces only inches apart.  "Do you mean…?"  He asked me and trailed off.

"Well I was thinking…what is that?!"  I exclaimed pointing off the bow and to the right.  It seemed as if an area of the water were glowing and the sounds of splashing could be heard from where we are.

"The glowing plankton!"  Mako said excitedly.  I've only seen it once before in my lifetime and that was with my father when I was a young tadpole!

"Get the camera I think there are manta rays feeding on the plankton!"  I told Mako.

"My thoughts exactly my friend!"  Mako exclaimed and ran below deck.  I slipped my mask back on and dived into the water.  Mako handed me the camera and I swam toward the circle of glowing plankton.  It was a little ways away from the boat but I was rested enough to get there with no trouble.  I dived under the water and watched as the giant manta rays filtered the glowing plankton through their enormous gills.  I saw remora attached to the rays and filmed them eating the scraps from the manta's too.  I held the camera steady and filmed them both, even catching a ride on one of the gentle manta rays.        Suddenly the ray shook me off violently, sending me flying upwards toward the surface.  I had a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach, a ray wouldn't just do that, they are normally very gentle and only react that way when they are very scared.  I dived down below a bit more to see what was wrong and found out.  It was a Tiger shark!  I could tell by the stripes on its back and the shape of its head.  It was a ten footer at that, a well known man eater and it was at night, feeding time.  

My heart began pounding in my chest as it circled closer and closer to me, smelling with its snout.  I gently and without moving too much, floated to the surface.  I knew that if I thrashed around, the shark would think I was an injured prey item and attack me.  "MAKO!  TIGER SHARK!"  I screamed at the top of my lungs.  "Oh Gods help me!"  I screamed, watching as the tiger shark stared at me with its dead black eyes devoid of emotion.  I knew what it was doing, it was detecting my electrical field, sizing me up, seeing if I were good prey or not.  I prayed to the Goddess that Mako would save me in time.

My whole body was numb and I couldn't move I was so frozen in terror.  Also, I knew that if I did move too much, it would trigger an attack reaction from the shark.  "Hold on I'm coming!" Mako cried out, shoving his zodiac life raft off the side of boat and gunning the motor.  I felt my heart beat faster and faster and my eyes grew wide with fear as the tiger shark swam from the bottom of the sea floor and came rushing up at me, I could see its razor sharp teeth as it opened its wide mouth.  Its black eyes rolled back until they became white, that's what all sharks did before biting down into their prey so that their eyes wouldn't be harmed in the attacking and thrashing process.  A strong powerful fist crashed down from the surface, hitting the tiger shark hard on its sensitive snout before it could reach me.  "GET AWAY FROM HER BEAST!"  I heard Mako yell angrily.

The shark became dazed and confused and began swimming in the opposite direction that was time enough.  Mako yanked me up by the shoulders and threw me inside the zodiac boat.  I watched as the shark's dorsal fin retreated further and further downward until it was no longer in site. I dropped the camera on the floor of the boat and collapsed.  All my energy was spent and I was extremely freaked out from my brush with death.  I began hyperventilating as Mako gunned the zodiac and I noticed he was breathing heavy too and also that his hand was bleeding.  "Are you alright?!"  He yelled to me over the noise of the engine.  I couldn't' speak but shivered and nodded, I couldn't stop shaking.  We reached the "Hammerhead" and Mako tied the zodiac to the side.  

I wobbly stepped into the deck and practically collapsed, gasping for air, my brush with death had left me weak and my eyes were still wide with fear.  I turned around and looked to Mako, who looked just as terrified as I did.  We sort of rushed toward each other and embraced like there was no tomorrow.  I held on to him as tightly as I could, clinging to him like I was a drowning woman.  Mako held onto me and to tell you the truth, I never wanted him to let go.  "Please Mako, don't let me go, oh gods the shark almost…"

"I will not do not worry."  Mako said and began rubbing my back.  "I was so frightened; I thought the sea would take you, like it took my father those many years ago.  I couldn't bare the thought of losing you."  Mako told me.  

I nodded and pulled away from Mako just enough to look into his eyes.  "You saved my life Mako, thank you."  I said and rested my head on his shoulder.  

Mako smiled.  "No thanks are needed my angel of the sea, you saved my life, and even sat at my bed side, helping me to recover.  How could I not do the same for you…?"  He said.  And just barely under his breath, I heard him murmur.  "I love you." To me.  

At that moment, I made my decision.  Mako had always been there for me, from the very start.  Even when I left him to be with Joey, despite all the times I had turned him down.  His bravery, devotion and love inspired me.  I knew I loved him back and that our attraction to each other would never go away. Where would I ever find someone like that in my lifetime ever again?  I knew I loved Joey too, but Mako's love was for keeps.  My heart felt a great weight be lifted from it and I smiled the fright now past.  "Mako, what I was trying to tell you before…"  I said, putting my hand on his.

                Mako winced and held up his hand.  "Oh no Mako you're bleeding, I'm sorry."  I said, going below deck with him and helping him bandage it up.  "No need to apologize my friend.  It will be better in no time hahaha!"  Mako said and I smiled.  Then he looked at me seriously.  "Do your feelings for the sea remain the same after that nightmare of a shark attack?"

                I nodded and, made a fist and put it to my chest.  "I love the ocean with a passion Mako, that will never change.  Just like my feelings for you."  I said and added a wink.

                Mako's face absolutely lit up as he took my hands in his.  "You mean it my mermaid!?"  

I nodded "Just like the dolphins chose to leave the land and make the sea their home eons ago, I choose to leave the land and be with you."  I told him.  "I love you…Mako Tsunami, and I have for a while now."

Mako's eyes were shining as he wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped my arms as far as they would go around his waist.  "You won't be lonely ever again Mako, I'll be here more than in spirit and heart."  I whispered to him.

"With you here by my side, the sea will shine and sparkle with happiness hahaha!"  Mako exclaimed!  Standing up with excitement!

"We'll make a great team!"  I laughed and stood up too.  "I can see it now Mako and Jade the king and queen of the high seas!"  I exclaimed.  "We rule!"

"Hahaha I can not wait to see what adventures life has in store for us!"  Mako laughed in agreement and we both began dancing around the ship like we had just struck gold.  I cried out with glee as Mako twirled me around and we both ending up becoming so dizzy that we landed in his hammock all tangled up until we were laughing so hard our sides ached.  

Mako wrapped his arm around me and I cuddled closer to his chest.  Content to just lie there and be with him.  Then, a thought came to my mind.  "Hey Mako, we're not going to leave right away are we?  I mean, we're staying a bit longer aren't we?"

"After I compete and win in the battle city tournament then we shall take our leave."  Mako told me.

"Oh wow, I completely forgot about Kaiba's battle city tournament.  Joey's competing in it too and so is Yugi."  I told him.  "Oh yeah, I have to break it gently to Joey about leaving, I'll do it tomorrow, at our date."  I said and rolled my eyes.  "Somehow, I don't think Mai is going to make the date go easy…On the date, lets just stick together, that will give Joey and Mai a kind of hint."  I added.  

Mako took the boat back to the docks and parked it.  "See you tomorrow…Mako."  I said, hugging him tightly.  

"Are you sure you do not wish to stay the night?"  Mako asked me.  It had grown rather late, but not too late. 

"Yeah, I don't want gramps and Yugi to worry about me."  I told him, giving him a goodnight kiss.

"Sleep well, my dolphin queen."  Mako told me and smiled as I began walking away.

                "You too, Mako chan."  I answered.

                I started walking back to the Moto apartment.  As I was traveling toward home I passed many duelists with Kaiba's new duel disks strapped to their wrists.  On weekends, I had opened the door to my own world yet not gone through it and just sat with the door open, close enough to reach my television without having to put the key through the door, and be sucked inside forever.  So I watched Yu-Gi-Oh and kept up with what was going on.  That's when I noticed a certain aqua haired boy surrounded by a small crowd of people.  "Why if it isn't Espa Roba…"  I said to myself in annoyance.  I hadn't liked that little punk creep one bit, even if he was dueling for a good cause, he didn't need to cheat…

                I remembered that he did cheat people out of their cards and I was surprised Mokuba the tournaments' "Commissioner" hadn't made Espa Roba give back Rex Raptors card Serpent night dragon.  Rex didn't seem like such a bad guy to me, a little foolish and gullible sometimes, but he did care about his cards.  I didn't appreciate the little crack Roba had said to Rex when Rex asked him to take good care of his card and Roba said he would use it for a coaster.  I decided to do something nice for Rex and get his card back for him.  I wrote something down on a piece of paper and pocketed it.

                "Hey Espa Roba!"  I said and waded through the crowd toward him.  

                "My psychic senses tell me that I have another adoring fan!"  He exclaimed and gave me that creepy smile of his.  I see he hadn't learned his lesson from Joey and was still bragging.  

                "Can I have your autograph pleeeease!"  I begged him and batted my eyes, handing him the paper and pen.

                "Sure thing."  Espa Roba took the paper and pen and was about to sign when he looked over the paper.  He was reading the note I wrote to him.  **I know your secret you psychic fraud, and if you don't give me what I want, I'll tell everyone what a fake you are and get Kaiba to kick you out of the tournament for good.  Was what I wrote.**

                "Excuse me everyone, I'm going to give this lucky fan a private autograph!"  Espa Roba  said to the crowd while him and I entered an alley away from them.  "Who are you and what do you want?"  Espa Roba asked, his eyes wide with fear.

                Hah, I thought, he's not so confident now away from his gullible fans.  "My name is Jade and I want that Serpent Night Dragon card that you stole from Rex Raptor.  I want to return it to him."

                "I didn't steal it I won it from him in a duel!"  Espa Roba protested.

"No, you cheated him out of it by having your brother's spy on him from up above on the rooftops.  I'll let you keep the locator cards you got from him, but give me the card."  I told him.  "Or I'll explain your little secret to Seto Kaiba and he won't be as nice as Mokuba was and let you stay in the tournament.

                Espa Roba looked shaken and began fishing around in his pockets for his duel monsters deck.  He began looking through the deck and finally came upon the card and handed it to me.  "Just don't tell my secret ok?"  He pleaded to me.  

                "Deals a deal, I don't tell."  I said and turned away from him.  And went to go find Rex Raptor.  Wonder how hard it will be to find a short little guy with a purple streak through his hair and a cap on?  I wondered to myself.  I soon found him wandering around the streets kind of sulking to himself.  "Hey Rex Raptor!"  I yelled and waved to him.  

He turned around and said, "Yeah, what do you want?"  In his gruff voice.

"I think this belongs to you."  I said, handing him the Serpent Night dragon card.

"How did you get this?"  He asked and looked at me wide eyed.

"Took it off of Espa Roba's hands.  Thought I'd give it back to you."  I told him.  "It's yours anyway, he shouldn't have cheated you out of it in the first place."  

"Thanks" he said and blushed, putting the card back in his deck.  "But why'd you do something like that for me?"  He asked.

"Ever hear of kindness with no strings attached?"  I asked him.  "Besides", I smiled.  "I like dinosaurs too, raptors are my favorites."  I told him.  "You seem like a nice enough guy, just don't get used by people like Mai to do their dirty work."

He blinked at me in surprise.  "How did you know that Mai played me like a chumpasaurus at duelist kingdom?"

I realized that I had no explanation for how I did know so I made up an excuse.  "I heard about it from Yugi and his friends, I hang out with them."

"You ever wanna…hang out with me sometime doll?"  He asked me, smirking and blushing.

"Hey, hey, hey!  Don't get any ideas I'm already taken.  I'd only hang out with you as a friend maybe."  I told him.  "And don't call me doll, my name's Jade."  I told him.

"Really?  Who's your sugar daddy?"  Rex smirked and asked.

"You really know how to talk to girls' dontcha."  I laughed at him.  "Minus the sugar daddy part and you get Mako Tsunami.  He's my sweetheart."  I told him.

"You mean that freaky fish guy I beat at the semi finals in the regional championships?"  Rex asked.

"HE IS NOT A FREAKY FISH GUY!  And if you still think that, then that would make me a FREAKY FISH GIRL!"  I answered.  

"Whoa settle down, ok ok." Rex said.  "I gotta go anyway, see yah around."  He said and walked away.  "Thanks for getting my card back for me."  He said and waved.

I then realized it was really late and began running back home to the moto apartment.  Suddenly, I was surrounded on all sides by big beefy looking football players.  "Can I help you with something?"  I asked, glaring at all of them.

They began laughing and cracking their knuckles.  "We have a bone to pick with you…"  One of them said.

"Yeah, and why would that be?  I know I attract the attention of all sorts of morons but I've never seen you guys before."  I commented.

"Oooh, this one's got a fiery mouth."  Another commented and they all began laughing like it was some big great funny joke.

"We happen to be the boyfriends of the cheerleaders you threw tomatoes at and squirted water at!"

"Eep…"  I said and grinned innocently.  "Oh, uh, you mean THOSE cheerleaders huh…"  I stammered as they began advancing toward me.

"Were going to make you do…A little laundary."  They said.  Two of them grabbed me by the arm as I began yelling and telling them to get away from me!

"How did you guys find me anyway, that was months ago!"  I shouted, trying to break free of their grasp, to no avail.

"A little guy called Weevil Underwood tipped us off that you were here!"  

I growled and shouted. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL!!!!"  All I heard in return was snickering in the background.  I promised myself I'd get him later.  I'd strangle the little freak!

"Whats going on here!"  A familiar angry voice cried out.

"Seto! I've never been so happy to see you!"  I cried out and grinned as Kaiba began shoving and kicking the football players out of the way.  He was wearing that cool Kaiba corp white trench coat of his too.

"You jocks need to learn some manners."  He commented, grinning.  "Anybody else want to try me?"  He sneered, putting up his fists.

"Hey Kaiba, this isn't your business, why don't you get lost?"  One of them asked.  He was neatly knocked aside by Kaiba.

They released me and ran off like dogs with their tails between their legs.  I was just having one of those nights…  "Thanks Seto, but why did you help me?  I mean I thought you really didn't like me."

Kaiba shrugged.  "That's what friends do, they help each other out."  He answered simply.  The same answer I had given him when I had helped him pick out that gift for Isis.  

"Wow…Seto, so you're actually admitting that we are friends?"  I asked him.  Kaiba frowned and put his hand on my shoulder…hard.  "You tell anyone about this and I promise you'll live to regret it!"  He sneered.

"No need to get all mushy…Friend."  I laughed, prying his hand off of my shoulder.  "I won't tell anyone.  And by the way, how did your date with Isis go?"

Kaiba smiled and blushed.  Wow, that was so uncharacteristic of him.

"Wow Seto, that's wicked uncharacteristic of you," I commented.  "You must have had a really great time with her."

"Yeah, we did.  And she loved the dress you picked out.  She gave me a gift too; an Egyptian god card that holds no equal called Obelisk the Tormentor!  I'm going to get the other Egyptian god cards and make my deck the strongest deck in the world and claim my title of back from Yugi!"  Kaiba exclaimed, letting the wind blow his trench coat back dramatically.  

"You know Seto, some obsessions can be a bit unhealthy…"  I commented.  

He shrugged.  "Are you going to compete in my battle city tournament?  Even without your blue eyes, you do have some skill."

"Isn't it too late?  Aren't all the duel disks gone?"  I asked him.

Kaiba smirked.  "You're forgetting whose tournament it is; I have some back at Kaiba corp."  He called Mokuba over his walkie talkie and told him to airlift an extra duel disk and a locator card.  "Now all you need is a rare card to qualify you."  Kaiba told me.

I nodded and began looking through my deck.  I came across my Cosmo Queen, a rare and powerful card I had gotten from McDonalds.  On their chart of cards the Cosmo Queen was considered Ultra rare.  "This is my rare card I'll use."  I said, showing the card to Kaiba.  He nodded and opened his briefcase that held his laptop.  

"I'll add your data to my duelist charts and give you four stars since you beat Weevil the regional champion."

"Hey, why not five stars?"  I asked as the helicopter came hovering in.  Mokuba threw down another briefcase and Kaiba caught it and handed it to me.

"Because I don't know if you would have won without your blue eyes."  Kaiba smirked and climbed the rope ladder.  "I'll take pleasure in relieving you of your Cosmo Queen in the tournament!"

"Not if someone else relieves me of it first!"  I cried out teasingly.  Kaiba smirked.  "Kaiba's ok after all."  I said to myself.

"AND REMEMBER, IF YOU TELL ANYONE I'LL MAKE YOU VERY VERY SORRY!"  Kaiba shouted back to me, giving me his trademark scowl.

"Or maybe not…"  I said and sweat dropped.  I sighed and didn't even want to run back anymore.  It had been a rough day already and I just wanted to be home.  So I took out my Millennium key and went to the first store I saw, went to the bathroom, and concentrated on being back at the Moto apartment.  The door appeared and I thankfully stepped through it and into my own room.  I put the briefcase with my own duel disk in it by my hammock.  I went out into the living room to see if Yugi was still up.  I saw that he was and said hi.

"Hey Yugi, where have you guys been all day?"  I asked him.

"Oh hey Jade!" Yugi said and smiled.  "We were out dueling at the battle city tournament, rare hunters were everywhere!  Malik couldn't beat me though and I won an Egyptian God card called Slypher the Sky dragon!"  Yugi exclaimed excitedly. 

"Wow Yugi, that's awesome!"  I exclaimed.  "I'm in the tournament too now, with my rare card Cosmo Queen."

"Just watch out for Maliks rare hunters.  I'm sure he'll be after your key like he's after my puzzle and we can't let him get them."  Yugi told me.  "The fate of the world is at stake.  I just hope we all can help Yami save the world like he did 5 thousand years ago."

I nodded.  "Yugi…"  I began saying.

"Yeah Jade, something up?"  Yugi asked me.

"After battle city…I'm not going to be around much anymore."  I told him.  "I've decided to go with Mako Tsunami and to film and fish on the ocean with him."  I told Yugi.

"I see."  Yugi said sadly.  "We'll all miss you Jade, especially Joey."

"I think Mai will ease the pain for him."  I said and gave a halfhearted grin.  "Joey's been spending an awful lot of time with her.  I think things have worked out perfectly."

"Didn't you know?  Mai and Joey…oops!"  Yugi said, clapping his hand over his mouth.  "I wasn't supposed to tell you.  Joey made me promise not to; he said he wanted to tell you at your double date with him tomorrow."

I raised an eyebrow.  "Come on Yugi please tell me?"  I asked him.  "I won't tell Joey you told me."

Yugi shook his head.  "Nope, I made a promise to Joey and I can't break it."  Yugi told me.

I knew it was useless to argue.  Power of friendship and all.  Then I remembered something.  "Eee…I was gone all day and forgot my chores!  Was Gramps mad at me?"

"Nah, he was too busy watching duels today and he even closed down the Game shop."  Yugi told me.  "But tomorrow, he wants you to run the store for a while."  I nodded.  Then, I headed up to bed.  It had indeed been a long hard day on me and I practically passed out on the hammock.

In the morning, I overslept a bit and rushed around all day to do the chores and watch the Game shop.  It was rather busy, with duelists from the tournament coming in and buying new booster packs to try and strengthen their decks.

Finally, it was closing time and I met Tèa at the mall to pick out a new outfit for the double date.  I parked my limo and smiled as I saw her waving.  "Hey Jade!" Tèa shouted.

"Hey Tèa!"  I greeted her.  "Let's go, I don't want to be late."  I told her.

"Right, lets get to it!"  She exclaimed.  We began walking around the mall looking in every clothing store, trying to find me the perfect outfit.  I finally decided on a light pink tank top with a cute chibi killer whale in the middle of it, some awesome dark blue glitter wide leg jeans and a pair of black and white sketcher sneakers.  I put on makeup and set my blue knit kerchief in my hair.  Tèa gave me the thumbs up sign.

"Did Yugi tell you Tèa?"  I asked her.

"Tell me what?  About you and Mako?"  She asked.  I nodded.  I should have known Yugi would tell her, he tells Tèa everything.  "I'm going to miss you but I'm happy for you too."  Tèa smiled.  "You and Mako have a lot going for each other.  You both love the ocean and have a special bond with it.  You guys were like made for each other."  She said.  Then she grimaced.  "And as much as I hate to think about it.  I think Joey and Mai go together pretty much to themselves.  In duelist kingdom they helped each other out in a lot of ways.  I think Joey really changed Mai's way of thinking.  When you were with Joey it was ok, but I think Mako is a better match for you.  He can support you better anyway and I'm sure you both will be happy.

I smiled and nodded.  "Thanks Tèa, I know we will, and I'll miss you so much!"  I said and we hugged.  Then we went back to the limo and I drove us back.  

I parked behind burger world. Tèa had to work that day so she went into the bathroom to change into her cute uniform.  I noticed that Joey was already there and seated at one of the booths.  He had on his blue and white shirt with jeans and his dog tag necklace on it.  I walked up to the table and said hi to him

"Hey Joey."  I said and smiled.  I sat down across from him.

"How's it goin Jade?"  He smiled and asked.  "I scored me four locator cards!  One from Espa Roba and two from our favorite annoying pal Weevil!  I'm only two locator cards away from the finals!"  He exclaimed.  "Then Yugi and I will have the rematch of the century!"  

"I'm in the tournament too now Joey, Kaiba pulled a few strings and got me a duel disk."

"Wow, Kaiba got you into the tournament?  What's your rare card?"  He asked me.  

"Cosmo Queen and I bet that same card is going to win me a bunch of new rare cards!"  I said, excitedly

"Rare card or none I'm still going to end up crushing you in the end."  I heard Mai say as she came strolling in, dressed in her skin tight white shirt with the stitching up the middle, purple vest, white gloves, and short purple skirt with her high heel boots.  I sighed in dismay as I saw that she was happily dragging Mako behind her.

He was dressed in black shorts with a long blue robe/vest thing, wearing sandals and of course, his wave bandana.  Mai had him by the arm and was smiling in a way that made me want to vomit.  "Come on we don't have all day you know."  She told him and put her arm around his muscular one.  "That feels soo nice you must work out a whole lot to get this buff."  She said in her flattering voice.  Two seconds into the restaurant and I already wanted to kill her.

"I am coming already, no need to net and reel me in!"  Mako protested.  If I wasn't so mad at Mai I would have laughed, Mako was being dragged by a girl half his size.

"Hello Mai…"  I greeted her dryly.

"Hey Jade, nice outfit."  Mai smirked.  "You really have a thing for slimy wet animals don't you?  Outta that seat!  Muscles and I are sitting there!"  She said yanking me out of the edge of the seat.  I gritted my teeth and sat next to Joey as she sat in the window across from Joey, while Mako smiled at me and sat down in front of me.

"Hey Joey."  Mai said, winking and grinning at him.

"Nice ta see yah Mai, yah look lovely as always."  He gave her the thumbs up sign.

"How's your hand Mako?"  I asked him, looking at his bandaged hand from the shark attack last night.

"It is still a bit painful, but it is feeling a bit better this day."  Mako told me.  

"How'd yah get dat nasty looking cut Mako?"  Joey asked.

"A tiger shark, one of the denizens of the deep was about to have Jade for dinner when I gave it a good hard punch hahaha!"  Mako exclaimed.

"What?!  A shark attack?!"  You mean like on Jaws?!"  Joey cried.  "Awe man, that movie's scary, don't think I'll be going to the beach anytime soon."

"Yeah, he saved just in the nick of time too, we were filming some manta rays…"

"Oh wow, how brave you are!"  Mai cried, interrupting me and stroking up and down his muscled left arm.  "And how strong too."  She crooned.  "So sexy."

"Uh…thank you"  Mako said and blushed.

_I'm going to kill her I swear I'm going to kill her, Mai is going to die tonight, yes she is, I'm going to kill her, or brutally maim her, either way_.  I thought to myself, gnashing my teeth and trying to keep my temper under control.  From under the table Mako put his hand on mine and I relaxed a little…  A little.

"I woulda made sushi outta that shark!"  Joey cried, flexing his muscles.

"And this coming from a guy who just shouted "JAWS!"  Tèa commented, bringing us the menus.

Joey pouted.  "Aren't yah sposed ta be working Tèa?"  He asked her.

"Yeah Tèa, your supposed to welcome us to burger world and take our order."  Mai commented.  Her and Joey both laughed and high fived one another.

Tèa rolled her eyes, and then smiled largely and fakely.  "Welcome to burger world may I take your order?"  She asked with over enthusiasm.

We gave her our orders and while we were waiting for it, I asked Joey the question.  "Hey Joey, Yugi said you had something to tell me?" I asked him.

"Well uh, me and Mai got sometin ta tell yah."  Joey started.  Mai nodded she reached across the table and took Joey's hands in her gloved ones.  "Mai, helped me out with my dad an his drinkin."  Joey started to explain.  "While he was drunk Mai tricked him into letting me stay with her at her apartment.  Dat's where I'be been stayin for the past couple a months.  I've been helping with the rent cause of my paper route and things have been really great.  An, well, we just grew closa and now…"  He trailed off.

"You want to get together with Mai and become her boyfriend right?"  I asked him. 

Joey nodded.  "I'm real sorry Jade…"  He started before I interrupted him again.

"Don't be sorry Joey, while you were getting closer to Mai…Well, me and Mako were getting closer too and I actually decided to go with him this time, sailing away on his boat after battle city tournament."  I said, Mako and I putting our hands on each other like Mai and Joey had.

"It is true; our bond with each other has grown like the ever changing vastness of the sea."  Mako added.

"This is so awesome guys it works out perfect!"  Joey cried.

Mai rolled her eyes.  "What's up all the ocean talk from chowder head over there?"  She whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes at her, not only could Mako hear her, but…grrrr she just made me so mad!  "Well Mai, there's nothing wrong with the way he talks, I think its rather romantic, but what would you know about romance, you've probably never kept a guy long enough."  I retorted.

"I've probably gotten more guys than you ever had in your life."  Mai hissed and smirked.

"I doubt it."  I smirked right back at her.  

Joey and Mako looked uneasily at each other and began moving away.  But just then, Tèa came by with our food which distracted Joey and Mako.  Soon they were both wolfing down their burgers, fries and cokes like there was no tomorrow.

Mai and I shrugged and ate our food, a lot more slowly then the guys did, silently making a truce with each other.

After we ate our food, Joey suggested that we go to an all open all night Karaoke place.  I sweat dropped at the thought of Joey at the Karaoke.  After saying goodbye to Tèa, we all headed toward my limo.

"Never have I seen such glorious artwork…"  Mako said, running his hands over the back of the limo where I had painted dolphins in space with stars and planets.

I blushed and said, "Joey, Tèa, Yugi, and Tristan helped me paint it."

"Kudos to you, lets get going."  Mai said dryly.  We got inside the limo and I began driving, under Joey's direction.  We pulled up to a place called Mike's Dance and Karaoke place.  We went inside, hand in hand.  Joey and Mai hand in hand, and Mako and me hand in hand, the way it should be.

We got inside and began dancing together, to the fast songs and the slow ones.  I was getting a drink when I saw that Mai was walking away from Joey toward where Mako was waiting for me.  I narrowed my eyes and pulled her aside.  "I thought you were with Joey!  What's with all the flirting your doing with Mako!!"  I snarled at her.

"Chill out hun, before that was to make you jealous and away from Joey to make the news easier to break on you that he was dumping you for me.  Now its just to tick you off see yah"  She smiled deviously.  I gritted my teeth and grew anime fangs and many anger creases on my fists and forhead.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, turned around and saw it was Joey.  "Can I…have this last dance with yah?"  He asked me.  I realized our song had come on, and I knew what the lyrics meant to me now.  I wrapped my arms around Joey's neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.  I laid my head against his shoulder, breathing in his scent; this was probably going to be the last time we would hold each other.

The song played in the background.

"I never had a dream come true

till the day that I found you

even though I pretend that I moved on

you'll always be my baby

I've never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me too

A part of me will always be with you…"

I knew now that the lyrics did make sense and apply to me and Joey.  It was about two people who were going out but are not anymore but they love each other anyway.  "I'll always love you Joey, no matter where life takes us."  I whispered to him.

Joey nodded.  "I'll never forget what we had Jade, you still mean a lot ta me."  He answered.  "I'm really glad we worked it out and are still friends.  As the song ended we began to part until the new song came on.

"Oh yeah!  This is the song I'm singin!"  Joey cried and ran up stage and took the mike in his hands.  

"Oh no…"  I said, covering my eyes.

"Joey grinned and began dancing wildly swinging the mike around and jerking his head back and forth singing, 

"Now dis looks like a job fah me

so everybody, just follow me

cause we need a little controversy

cause it feels so empty witout meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  Joey cried as Mai grabbed him by the ear and dragged him offstage.

Mako and I had meanwhile found each other and were laughing so hard.  "Glad somebody got him off the stage he was making a mockery of Eminem!"  I cried, still laughing my butt off.

"Are you going to sing up on stage?"  Mako asked me.

I grinned and nodded.  I set up the song that I wanted to sing and grabbed the mike.

I looked right at Mako and mouthed the words, "I love you" before the music started to play.

"Oh this should be good."  Mai commented dryly.

"Owe owe owe!"  Joey exclaimed, rubbing his throbbing red ear.

                I started singing my favorite song from the Corrs.

                "Go, go on Leave me breathless (leave me breathless)  
Come on 

Oh yeah

The daylight's fading slowly  
The time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I'll believe  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
I'm losing the will to try  
Cant hide it, cant fight it (cant fight it)

So  
Don't go  
Come on  
Leave me breathless  
Tempt me tease me  
Till I can't deny this loving (loving feeling) feeling  
Let me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on)  
Go on (go on)  
Yeah  
Come on  
Yeah

And if there is no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
I never want to wake up

Don't lose it  
(don't lose it)  
Don't leave it  
(don't leave it)  
Go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me  
Until I cant deny this loving (loving feeling) feeling  
Let me long for your kiss  
Go on  
(go on)  
Go on  
(go on)  
Yeah  
Come on

I'm not going to lie  
From you I cannot hide  
I've lost my will to try  
Cant hide it, (ooh) cant fight it (ooh)

"Wow, I hate to say it…but the girl has got some voice…"  I heard Mai comment as I sang to my hearts content. I kept glancing and pointing at Mako throughout the song, lost in my own performance.

After the song was over, I was surprised because the room erupted into cheers.  "Was I that good?" I asked myself.

"You were not just good my siren of the seven seas!"  Mako said, wrapping me into one of his bone crunching hugs.  "You were magnificent."  He exclaimed to me.  My eyes sparkled as I smiled at him, he returned the look to me as we leaned forward closer and closer until our lips finally met.  Our lips hungrily as our love and passion grew deeper.  Our tongues intertwined and danced to their own rhythm and the moment seemed to last forever.  What a night it had been.  And as I felt Mako's warm sheltering arms around me, I knew our future together would be a happy one too.


	6. Mako's Honor and Mai's Defeat

First of all I'd like to apologize for the lateness of my fic being updated, I had computer problems, but they are fixed and I was going through some major computer withdrawal so expect updates on my other ficcies too because im rebounding a whole lot!  Anyway, on to the fic!  P.s  If your looking for some good fics on fanfiction.net that have Mako in them, check out Tash's Choice, by Tash Tsunami, A brand New Start by Mako tsunami, and a really good one that has Malik in it is called Mirror's Reflection by Velvet Rose.

I woke up early the next day, not wanting to be late with my chores.  It was long and boring work because I was itching to go out and duel with someone with my new battle city duel disk.  Finally, it was late enough for me to close the shop and head out with my duel disk strapped to my wrist.  "Hmm, I wonder who I should duel first…?"  I wondered out loud. 

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me?  Or is that really the wretched black widow herself with a duel disk?"  I heard someone say.

"Ah, Weevil, I have a bone to pick with you."  I said, walking over to the little aqua haired boy.  "I can't believe you told the boyfriends of those cheerleaders who I was and where to find me you little snitch!  I bet they told their boyfriends that I did that without a reason and forgot to mention how they harassed Joey!"

Weevil smirked and his glasses glinted in the sun.  "It was payback from when you cheated me at our duel and forced humiliation upon me!"  Weevil yelled and began snickering in that totally annoying voice of his.

"Cheated you out of the duel!?  I so totally did not cheat, I beat you fairly and you knew it you little fly paste for brains!"

"You'll pay for that stinging remark you insignificant little worm!"  He continued.

"Maybe you want a rematch, oh wait a minute, you can't, you were beaten by Joey and eliminated!"  I smirked at him.  "So keep out of my business and stop causing trouble.  Or I'll start using my fists instead of cards!"

                Weevil just kept right on smirking and he shook his finger at me.  "You shouldn't talk to a champion like me in that way.  I have more powerful insects in my deck that could crush you at any time I want!"

                "ARE YOU DEAF OR JUST STUPID!"  I yelled at him.  I beat you once, what makes you think that I couldn't do the same to you again?!"

                "Because I happen to know that you gave your Blue Eyes White dragon to Kaiba and he destroyed it!  You're weakling without your super card and I can crush you like a fly in a spider web!"

                "You idiot!  Just because one strong card is gone from my deck doesn't mean anything, and besides, my Cosmo Queen has 2900 attack points and 2450 defense points, that's not even that far from the Blue Eyes White Dragon that has 3000 attack points and 2500 defense points!  Plus I have the heart of the cards so poo poo on you!"  I answered him and looked into the distance and smirked.  "I'd shut up about now if I were you."  I told him

                "Why should I, does the truth hurt your ears like the buzzing of many mosquitoes after your blood?  You're a disgrace to duel monsters!"

                "Weevil…my boyfriend really wouldn't like the fact that your insulting me and my dueling skills."  I warned him.

                "What's Wheeler going to do?"  Weevil sneered.

                I slapped my hand over my forehead in aggravation.  Not only had Joey defeated Weevil, but he was bigger than Weevil and a fighter besides.  I smirked again.  "Nope, wrongo again bug breath.  We broke up, I'm with someone new now."  I told him.

                "Whoever it is must be another chump just like Wheeler was to ever go out with you hahahahahahaaaaaaaah!"   Weevil was calmly and neatly put in a headlock.

                "You're the one who is a chump Weevil, you just never know when to quit!"  Mako exclaimed, grinning that shark like grin of his.  "Now apologize to my mermaid for all that you said to her!"

                "Mako Tsunami!"  Weevil exclaimed in shock, and then he got his sly look back on his face. I don't apologize to anyone, because I'm Weevil Underwood, regional champion!"

                "Well then maybe I can shake it out of you Weevil!"  Mako shouted and began shaking Weevil like a great white shark would shake a seal.

                "Come on Weevil, I'd like my apology before the tournament ends…"  I said.

                "Ok I'm sorry just put me down!"  Weevil cried and Mako put him down where Weevil promptly fainted.  Hehehe.

                After that Mako and I split up to duel other people and agreed to meet up later.

Later…

I saw some kids with duel disks run by really fast and I caught a bit of their conversation as they were running.

"There is a duel going on at the aquarium lets go check it out!"  One of them cried.

"Yeah it's that Joey Wheeler guy and Mako Tsunami this should be awesome!"  Another answered.

"Hmm, Joey vs. Mako, this should be interesting."  I said out loud to myself and began following the kids to the aquarium.

When I got there, I saw that Mako had just taken a serious chunk from Joey's life points with his Fortress Whale card.  They were in the middle of some kind of platform right in the middle of the orca tank.  Also, there was a fishing net near the tank…had Mako been fishing there?  I sat down with Tèa, Tristan and Gramps.  "What's going on?"  I asked Tèa.

"Mako was performing with the aquariums killer whale because its trainer was sick with a fever.  Joey challenged him to a duel."  Tèa told me.  "Mako looks like he's winning."

"Yeah!  Go Mako!  You can do it!"  I cheered.  

"What are you going to do if Mako wins?"   Tèa asked me.

"Give him a big hug."  I answered her.

"Well, what are you going to do if he loses?"  She asked.

"Give him an even bigger hug."  I answered her.

"Come on Joey!"  Tristan shouted.

"Yeah Joey you can do it!"  Tèa shouted.

I watched and cheered Mako on but…he didn't win.  Joey did.  Mako ended up giving him his fortress whale card and the legendary fisherman.  

"What a great duel huh?!"  Tèa shouted and smiled.

"Yeah that could have gone either way!"  Tristan exclaimed.

I looked over at Mako who was sitting Indian style at the edge of the orca tank.  He didn't look too happy about losing, even though he had shaken Joey's hand and congratulated him and everything.  Joey ran up to us and was grinning as he held up his new two locator cards.  "I'm goin right to da finals!"  Joey cried.

"I knew you could do it Joey!"  Tèa cried out and hugged him.

"Way to go Joey you actually made it!"  Tristan commented, slapping him a high five.

"Congrats Joey."  I said simply.  I kinda figured he would win, being a main character and all.

Joey winked at me.  "Your buddy there was tough ta beat, he shouldn't take it so hard on himself."

"Yeah…I'll go talk to him."  I said as everyone began to clear out of the aquarium stadium.  I walked over to the edge of the orca tank and climbed up onto the side.  I dangled my sandaled feet in the water.  The orca, aka Shamu swam up to me curiously.

"Hi Shamu."  I said and smiled.  I began stroking its slick rubbery skin gently.  Shamu squealed and opened his mouth.  I knew how much orca's love having their tongue's stroked, so I obliged him and began rubbing his tongue.  "Will you take me to my friend?"  I asked.  Shamu nodded his great head and let me step upon his back.  He swam with me on his back to the island platform and I stepped off of his back and onto it.

"You ok Mako?"  I asked.  He barely acknowledged my presence.  I gently laid a hand on his shoulder."  I saw Mako wiping a tear away from his eye.  Poor guy, I felt so bad for him.  Mako grasped my hand and stood up.  

"Did you see the grand duel I was just in Jade?"  He said excitedly and smiled.  "We both fought hard but in the end it was I who got the sharp end of the hook.  Joey gave me a grand duel; I suppose I'll have to win it next time."  I knew he was just putting on a brave face.  Mako wasn't eliminated from the tournament, but we both knew that like the last tournament, he wouldn't get enough locator cards in time to enter the finals, except in the other tournament, it was star chips.

I knew he needed some time alone.  So I gave him a hug, the bigger hug that I had told Tèa I would give him.  I felt him sigh and I patted his back.  "Your one of the greatest duelists I know Mako, you'll win someday.  I know you will. I believe in you."  I said.  He didn't respond, only looked at his deck as if pondering how it had failed him.  I quietly hitched a ride with Shamu back to the end of the tank.

I began wandering around the city and dueling against smaller minor league duelists who were inexperienced and I earned myself three locator cards and three rare cards.  The Millennium shield Holographic, Swords of Revealing light, Holographic, and Red Eyes Black Dragon, holographic.  All of the cards would be good assets to my deck.  My heart wasn't in it though…  

I sat down by a water fountain and held my head in my hands.  I still kept thinking about how hurt Mako had been that he wouldn't make it to the finals…again.  I knew he probably never would too.  He wasn't the main character like Yugi and Yami, let alone a main character at all like Joey Tèa and Tristan.  Heck, he was probably one of the least seen minor character, I mean there was much more Rex and Weevil on the show…  I just wished someone would cut the poor guy a break…

"Oh hi again Jadey, competing in the tournament huh?"  Mai said, smirking and walking over to me.  Great, so did not need her obnoxiousness in my face right now.  She sat down next to me and held up her locator cards.  

"I've got five locator cards, one more and I go to the finals how about you?"  She asked.

"Four."  I answered holding up my own locator cards.

"Ah, and I heard your rare card is the Cosmo Queen huh.  That's a pretty powerful card.  My deck could use a card like that."  She said and smiled deviously.  

"Well your harpies Feather duster isn't that great a card but I could always use it in my deck anyway."  I shot back at her.

Mai's eyes glinted.  "Maybe that card wouldn't interest you, but maybe this card I got off some chump would…"  She said and took out of her deck the legendary fisherman card!  That was Mako's favorite card, and he had given it to Joey.  "I would never use it in my deck, but maybe you and your loser boyfriend who lost to my new b could find something better to do with it."

I clenched my fist.  "You know what Mai…"  I snarled.  "Get out your duel disk, I challenge you and battle city rules say that no one can refuse a challenge!"

"Oh bring it on you major wannabe."  Mai chuckled.  Both of us set our duel disks.  "I only need one more locator card to get to the finals."  Mai smirked.  "But I'll offer up two of mine to your one because I know I'll beat you and wipe the floor with you, just like Joey did to Mako."

I felt the fire growing in my eyes as I drew my five cards.  "Still dueling for material things Mai?  That is so selfish, Joey deserves better than someone like you.  As for me I duel in honor of Mako and our love for each other.  And If I were you Mai…I wouldn't hurt Joey in any way because not only will you have his friends to deal with, but you have me, his old girlfriend who still holds him dearly, and you should never upset an old girlfriend."

Mai just shrugged and said.  "Make your move kiddo, so I can take your precious Cosmo Queen and get it over with."  Our life points of 4000 came on the simulators.

I looked at the five cards I had drawn.  Cure Mermaid, Feral Imp, WingWeaver, Monster Reborn and Block Attack.

"I summon Feral Imp in attack mode and also lay a monster in defense!  I said and laid cure mermaid in defense in case I would need it later or to sacrifice to summon out wingweaver.  "And I also play this card face down and end my turn."  I continued, playing block attack face down.  I knew that Mai would call out her harpy lady card and equip it with several other magic cards, so with block attack, I could bide myself some time.  I watched as Feral Imp came alive on the holographic wrist simulators and roared, sounding just like a monkey…

"Oh, I'm so scared already, if that's the best you can come up with maybe you should just back out right now and save yourself the humiliation.  I doubt you and him could stand anymore."

"Just call out your harpy lady, add cyber shield to it and get on with it!"  I sneered, then clapped my hand over my mouth.  "Or…any other strategy you had in minds good too…"  I tried to cover.

"What!  How did you know I was going to do that?  Did Joey reveal all my dueling strategies to you?  Why that no good little…!"  She said, getting obnoxiously angry.

"I just saw you duel at duelist kingdom Mai, Joey didn't do anything so leave him out of this!"  I said.

Mai just composed herself and smirked.  "That's right, just because you know about some parts of my strategy doesn't mean you can stop me.  I summon Harpy Lady in attack mode! And I add cyber shield to make her more glamorous and even more dangerous!"

Even though I was expecting it, I still grimaced.  Her harpy lady was now1800, 500 more points than my Feral Imp.  I lost the five hundred and watched as the harpy lady destroyed my Feral Imp.

Mai 4000 Jade 3500 "Looks like your imp is done for."  Mai said smugly.  "Hurry up and throw out another monster for my Harpy Lady to tear apart!"

                I drew another card, ignoring the raving lunatic.  It was the magic card called Germ Infection.  I read what it said.  Germ Infection, the attack of a non Machine type monster equipped with this card is decreased by 300 points at each of its standby phases.  It would be pretty useful against Harpy's Pet dragon when Mai eventually brought it out.  

                "I play this magic card face down, and bring out Cure Mermaid in attack mode!"  I said.  I watched as my beautiful pink mermaid appeared.  It had the attack points of only 1500/800 but had a cool effect.  The effect was that as long as this card remains face up on your side of the field, increase your life points by 800 points during each of your standby phases.

                Mai began laughing as she drew another card.  "Is that what you're going to attack me with?  Your fashion challenged fish girl is definitely going down, Harpy lady attack it!"

                "Not so fast Mai, activate magic card block attack!"  The harpy lady stopped in its tracks and shifted to defense position as I took block attack and set it in my graveyard.  Thanks to cure mermaid's effect I gained 800 lifepoints!  I couldn't attack Mai's card because it was still stronger than mine.  So my turn ended there.

Mai 4000 Jade 4300

                It didn't even faze Mai.  "Just because you stopped my harpy lady from attacking doesn't mean she won't annihilate you next turn.  She drew another card and set it down smirking.  "I use Mirror Wall!  If you try to attack it, your monster's attack points get cut in half!  And I add Rose whip to my Harpy lady to make her attack power go even higher ha ha attack the cure mermaid!

                I watched as my mermaid was slashed in half.  

Mai 4000 Jade 3700

                Oh great, now the mirror wall was out and harpy lady got 300 points stronger, now at 2100!  I got my swords of revealing light!  The perfect way to stall against Mai!  "I send in Swords of revealing light!"  I cried and put the card down.

                "Oh wasn't that predictable, just another way to make this lame pathetic duel last even longer.  I should have brought a magazine."  Mai commented and propped herself up against her elbow.  "I draw my one card and end my turn since I can't attack."  Mai said.

                Ok, now I need a card that can take down Mai's mirror wall.  Remove trap is the only thing I can think of that I had in my deck that could get the job done.  I would have three turns to draw for it before the effects of swords of revealing light ended.  I drew another card.  Hyozanryu, my favorite dragon card.  The one that I would use against the dragon in Kaiba's new technology if I ever got a chance, I'd talk to him about that later hehehe, back to the duel.  Even though I loved that card it was still no good though, It had too many stars on it for me to bring it out and anyway the mirror wall was still in effect.  Hyozanryu had a good defense though, so I laid it next to Wingweaver in defense mode.

                "My turn again, huh hon?"  Mai yawned and picked up her card.  "Just what I needed…"  She trailed off.  "Just wait until your swords of revealing light are done, that's when you'll be crying your eyes out just like your wussy fish bait boy toy did."

                "You know what Mai?  After I'm done settling this with cards, how would you like to settle it with fists?!"  I yelled to her.

                "Touchy, just make your move and let's get this show on the road, I'm so board.  This is the same trick Yugi pulled on me before bringing out the black luster soldier.  But by the look on your face I doubt you have some crazy stunt like that planned out."

                I narrowed my eyes at her and drew my next card.  The Millenium Shield.  It would be good blocking against Mai but that was all it was basically good for.  I set it in defense mode.  One more turn before the swords wore off.  Hopefully Mai hadn't gotten too many good cards yet.  

"I guess going on the defense is all you can do huh?  Your faring no better than Tèa did in our duel and I let her win…"  Mai said and drew her card.

I sighed and closed my eyes.  "Got to believe in the heart of the cards…"  I murmured.

 I heard Mai groan and mutter "Not that crap again…"

I ignored her and concentrated, picturing my deck as a door.  I reached for the knob and turned it.  Yet in real life I drew my card and it turned out to be the trap card called armored glass.  I set that face down, I knew that I would use it later.

On the field, the swords disappeared as I put that card in my graveyard.

"Didn't help you that much huh?"  Mai chuckled.  "Now first I place down a card called elegant egotist, it allows me to summon my harpy lady sisters!"  

"Great…it's an ugly bird freak convention…"  I muttered.  The harpy lady sisters appeared on the field.  Their attack and defense was 1950/2000 but with the edition of the cyber shield and Rose whip it was 2750/2000!

"Attack my harpy sisters the card on the far right!"  

"My Wingweaver!"  I cried as the harpy sisters attacked my card.  Out of all the cards Mai could have attacked, it had to be the one with the lowest defense! I only lost 350 life points though.  Mai 4000 Jade 3350.

I drew my card and it was the magic card called pot of greed.  "I play this magic card and draw two new cards from my deck."  I said.

"Draw away, its not going to help _you_ any."  Mai shrugged.

I drew the trap card Waboku and the monster card called Protector of the throne 800/1500.  I placed Waboku face down and also placed my monster reborn face down too and set Protector of the thrown in defense mode.

"I bet I know why your monsters are all in defense mode.  It's because you have nothing in your pathetic deck that can beat my harpy lady combo."  Mai commented and drew her card.  "I play Harpie's brother in attack mode!  Attack the face down card she just placed down!"  

"Not so fast Mai, activate trap card Waboku!  I believe in your duel with Tèa you know what it does."  I said and smirked.

"It takes any damage an opponent's monster might make is turned to zero."  Mai said dryly.  "A lot of good that's going to do you."  She commented.

"It does me a lot of good, especially if I want to save my maneater bug for your Harpie's pet dragon!"  I said and smirked.  I  hoped my little bluff would work on Mai.

"I choose not to attack with my Harpy Ladies."  Mai said dryly with her nose to the air.  "I'll get rid of your bug some other way…"

I smirked evilly.  Hehehe…looks like she isn't the only one who can psych her opponent's out.  I drew my card.  "Just what I needed!  And this is only the first step in bringing you down!"  I yelled and practically slammed down the card I had just pulled out.  "Remove trap card!  Bring down her mirror wall!"  And I also play my magic card called Reborn the monster!  Reborn my Wingweaver!  Attack Harpie's brother!  Flying Hope Attack!"  I watched as Wingweaver soared across the field and took down Happie's brother.  After Wingweaver was done, she flew back to her place in front of me and gave me the thumbs up sign.  Ha, I knew those cards had a mind of their own.  Mai 3050 Jade 3350.

"Grrrrr…."  Mai growled and picked up a card.  "This duel isn't over yet and I'm just getting warmed up."  I place one card face down in defense and I also place one magic card on the field called Soul exchange!  It's a special card that allows me to sacrifice your card instead of mine so that I can bring out my Harpie's Pet dragon!  I sacrifice my face down card and that card over there that I didn't attack, the Maneater bug, so it can't be used against my dragon!"  

"Oh boy…"  I trailed off.  Normally a Harpie's pet dragon only has 2000/2500 but its attack gets raised by 300 points for every Harpie lady on the field, which was three, so it was now 2900/2500.

"Hey!  That wasn't a Maneater bug at all you big lyer how dare you lie to me like that!"  she shouted.

"I wouldn't be talking miss really needs perfume because her attitude stinks so bad."  I commented.  "There's a big difference between cheating and psyching your opponent out."

Mai cackled.  Yes cackled, like a deranged chicken, and pointed at my Wingweaver.  "It will be my pleasure in destroying your card just to shut you up!"  

"But you don't know what I've placed here…"  I said and patted the two cards I had face down.  "Could be a magic card that will wipe you outta this duel…"  I said.

"Oh no I'm not falling for that again."  Mai shouted.  "Fool me once and never fool me again is what I say."  She commented.  "Any way's I have just the card for this.  De-Spell!"  

I frowned.  I hadn't expected that.  If she chose my Germ infection, then I wouldn't be able to equip it to Harpie's pet dragon.  And if she chose armored glass and she had Harpie's feather duster in hand, then it wouldn't matter either.  Crud, wish I had remembered about her De-spell card!  Mistakes like that could cost me the duel…  Thankfully she chose my armored glass.

"Hmmph, I'll just have to wait to get my Harpie's feather duster to get that out of my way.  In the meantime I…do not attack."

I drew another card and found it to be my Cosmo Queen!  I couldn't play it yet…first I needed to play other things to bring her out.

"I activate my magic card.  You know, the one you didn't quite choose.  It's called Germ infection, it decreases the attack points of a monster by 300 points at each of its standby phases and it's a permanent one too!  I watched as the ugly green germs attacked Harpy's pet dragon and begin to make it look weaker.  

Mai grunted.  She picked up her card and smirked.  "Harpie's feather duster!  Sweep that trap away!  Her Harpie lady grew an extra set of wings and swept my trap card away.  "Now!  Harpie's Pet dragon attack her WingWeaver! 

Mai 3050 Jade 3200.  I was amazed at how many moves we had both made yet how little the duel had really progressed.  I picked up my card and it turned out to be the trap card called Just desserts.  "I play this card Mai, it does 500 direct damage points to you for every monster you have on the field!  Which means three harpies and one dragon 1500 points to you!"

Mai 1550 Jade 3200.

Mai drew her card and looked on as her Harpie's pet dragon lost 300 attack points.  She looked at her card and smirked.  "I have that card too hon.  Lets see you have three monsters on the field also so that's 1500 points to you I believe."

"Curse you and your family…"  I muttered.  Mai 1550 Jade  1700.  I was still ahead but not by much…

Mai passed her turn, saying something about waiting for a remove trap so she could use her dragon to wipe me out.

I drew the trap card called Reinforcements!  "I sacrifice my Millenium Shield and my Hyozanryu to bring out my Cosmo Queen!  And I equip her with my trap card called Reinforcements!  Attack Harpie's pet dragon Cosmic blast!"  My Cosmo Queen concentrated and blasted the dragon in a huge explosion.  You see, my Cosmo Queen normally was 2900/2450 but with the reinforcements card, it was now 3400/2950 and the Harpie's dragon, weakened by the virus, was only 2300/2000.

Mai 450 Jade 1700

Mai gasped and recoiled from the realistic explosion.  She took her arm away from her eyes and asked me,  "Why didn't you just destroy my harpies and get it over with.  Why did you destroy my dragon?"  

"Maybe I wanted to destroy your best monster right in front of you to get you back for all crap you said about me and Mako."  I growled.

"I play reborn the monster and bring back my old friend Harpie's pet dragon!  And since he doesn't have that virus you put on him, he gets his old attack points of 2900/2000 plus I add this card I won off some chump a while ago.  It's called Horn of the Unicorn and it will raise my dragon's attack power by 700!  Making it even stronger than your Cosmo Queen.  Honey, you should have attacked when you had the chance.  The dragon and my Cosmo queen were equal in attack power and canceled each other out.

"Grrrrrrrr Stupid stupid stupid!"  I said, hitting myself repeatedly over the head with my hand.  "Go ahead Mai, have your harpies attack my life points…"  I said.  I felt sick, battered and defeated.  

"Maybe I want to give you one last glimmer of hope before I crush you into the dust.  There's not a card you can play to kill my Harpie ladies so take your one measily turn so I can attack you and claim my prize.  It's not worth killing someone so pathetic like that."  She added.

I sighed and closed my eyes.  "Heart of the cards…guide me…"  I whispered and thought of Mako.  How I was fighting for him and how his bravery and kindness never stopped inspiring me.  It was an illusion, but I thought I could feel Mako's hand put itself on top of my own as I reached for the one final card of the duel.  

"You can do it Sea Star, I know you can."  Mako whispered, before his spirit faded from view.  I reached for the card and closed my eyes, hoping against hope to draw something that would help me.  Some kind of magic or trap card, because Mai knew that I needed a lower level monster to sacrifice to get bigger ones, that's what she was probably counting on, because I didn't put that many magic or traps into play during our duel.  She must have assumed that I didn't' build my deck with too many.  Well, I would surprise her with what I pulled out.

"I call upon Ookazi.  The magic card that takes 800 point's directly from your lifepoints."  I told Mai calmly.  "I believe that wins me the duel."  Mai 0 Jade 1700.  "Maybe you should have attacked when you had the chance.

"What!  The one card that could help you and you get Ookazi!  How could such an ametuer like you have beaten me!  This is not happening!  It's just not possible!"  She sank to her knees and got a sad expression on her face.  I set my duel disk into place and walked over to her.  I took many deep breathes, the tension and stress of the duel was taking its toll on me.

She practically shoved her locator cards and the legendary fisherman card into my hand.    "Here, just take them and leave me alone."  She muttered, sounding absolutely wretched.  Losing like that had to hurt her.  

I looked down at the locator cards.  "Why don't you keep these?  The cards all I want anyway."  I said and threw the cards back down at her except for the fisherman. 

Mai opened her eyes.  "But you won them from me, I can't accept them back.

"Let's just call it…a thank you, for helping Joey in the tournament with the glory of the king's hand card, about the only nice thing you did for him back then.  And besides, I fought and won standing up for the person I love.  I think you could learn something from that."  I said and walked off without saying another word.  Then I doubled back, pulled Mai into a headlock and began giving her hard hard skull noogies.

"Nat the hair nat the hair you little!"  She hissed trying to shove me off.

"  I began walking around; trying to find Mako so I could give him the card I had won for him.  I knew I should have taken the locator cards too and tried to go for the finals.  But I didn't want to disrupt the flow of the show and besides, it wasn't really the cards I was fighting for in that duel. I was fighting for Mako's Honor…


	7. Maliks' Card Castles and Cosmo Queen to ...

                _Man, dueling does take it out of you_…I thought to myself.  I put the legendary fisherman card that I had just won from Mai close to my heart as I walked back to the aquarium, thinking that maybe Mako was still there.  Surprisingly, he wasn't and I asked around and no one had seen him since his duel with Joey.  

                Then, I gasped.  "What if he…left?"  I felt wicked afraid and began thinking paranoid thoughts.  "Wait…he would definitely never leave without me…now that we are finally together."  I thought.  "I'll just have to get some help looking."  But I searched all over the city and couldn't find anyone!  No Yugi, Tèa, Bakura, Tristan, Joey, or even Kaiba around.  This was getting weird, where was everyone?

                Then, I felt a tap on the shoulder.  I turned around and saw that it was Rex Raptor.  Good, maybe he can help me look.  I thought, considering that I considered him as a friend.  But then I looked into his eyes and found that they were icy and cold looking.  

                "He wouldn't…"  I growled under my breath, and then realized that he most certainly would.  "I can't believe you made Rex Raptor your mind slave you big meanie!"  I shouted, pinching Rex by the cheeks and stretching his face out a bit.  The Millennium eye appeared on his forehead and glowed brightly, the sign of a mind slave.

                He took my hands in his and pried them off of his face.  "I have a couple of things that you want…"  He started, in the Malik/Rex voice.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out…Mako's shark tooth necklace that I had given him!  And he also had some…blonde hair?  Ouch, that must have hurt Joey…

                Then, I grew very angry.  "What the heck are you doing with Mako and Joey?!  Let them go right now!"  I snarled and took Rex by the shirt cuff and raised him a little above myself.

                "Ok, I'll let them go."  He said and shrugged.

                "Really?"  I asked incredulously.

                "Of course not!   No matter how many times the hero or heroine of the story says "Let my friends go!"  The villain never just does it!  That's just stupid!"

                "Guess it wouldn't be much of a story if you did just cooperate…"  I agreed.

                "You'll find them at an old warehouse, where we will have our shadow game…"  He told me.

                "YOU…!  I cried out in anger.  "I know who you are and I know what you look like Malik!  There's no hiding from me!  You better not have hurt either Mako or Joey!  Or I will so hunt you down and…not kill you, but use your Millennium rod against you and make you degrade yourself in front of the whole town of Domino!  By making you do the Macarena in a bikini or something…  Then maybe brutally maim you, but not kill you."

                Rex/Malik sneered and then promptly fainted.  I knew that Malik had released him and that Rex was no longer his mind slave.  I sighed, knowing that I couldn't just leave Rex there.  I sat down on the ground and placed Rex's head on my lap, supporting him and making him comfortable at least until he woke up..  I considered him a friend and would do the same for Joey or Tèa if they needed me.  But I was in a hurry too, and didn't have time to wait for him to wake up.  So I discreetly used my millennium key to open a door that conveniently had a bucket of ice cold water nearby.  I splashed it all over Rex's face and almost immediately Rex sputtered and opened his eyes.

                "Hey!  Whad yah do that for?!  I'm a King Rex not an elasmasaurus!"  He said, and then realized where he was and grinned.  "Oh, so you do see me in that way now huh hon?"  He said and closed his eyes and moved closer with a sheepish grin on his face.  

                "Don't get comfortable, I'm not your pillow."  I said and moved away.  He wasn't expecting it apparently and hit his head on the ground.

                "Awe come on that hurt!"  He cried out.  Apparently, he didn't remember ever being a mind slave so I began walking away.  

                "Catch yah later Rex, I gotta go save the world."  I called out. 

                "Alright babe!  But if you ever get tired of Freaky fish guy over there you know what dinosaur to come to!"  He yelled out to me.

                I promptly threw my shoe at him.  "Er…can I have that back now?"  I asked.

                Rex looked the other way and handed it to me.

                "Still friends!"  I yelled as he grinned sheepishly and waved.

                "Man!  Still just friends!  When am I ever gonna get lucky!"  I heard Rex say.

                I began running toward the warehouse where I knew that Malik was keeping my friends.  "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you…"  I said and clutched the shark tooth necklace that I had taken from Rex in my hands.  "I'll save you, like you both saved me."  I whispered, remembering when Joey had saved me from Bandit Keith, and when Mako had saved me from the shark.  They both had been there for me.  Now, I was going to be there for them.  

                I gasped as I entered the warehouse.  There were Mako and Joey unconscious!  Tied to stakes and on the floor in front of them lots of twigs, logs and straw!  Malik was going to burn them both!"

                Then, **he** stepped in, out of the shadows.  "Malik!"  I sneered as he stepped forward.  Very blond almost white hair, muscular, but not over muscular to fit his body, lavender whitish tanktop with chains on it.  It was him alright, Malik Ishtar.  He had his Millennium Rod in hand glistening brightly.  My own Millennium key was glistening too.  

                "So Malik, what diabolical scheme have you got planned for our shadow game you fiend!  I said and pointed at him.  "Gotta say that again!  YOU FIEND!!  Love that word fiend, sorry, please continue."  I said and laughed, then looked at my bound friends and grew serious again.

                "If your done calling me a _fiend, I will explain our shadow game."  Malik sneered.  "I'll give you a chance right now to save one of your loved ones.  And leave and not risk your soul in a shadow game.  Who do you really love the most?  Who will you save?"_

                "So predictable!"  I screamed.  "Of course the bad guy gives me a sadistic choice that I can't possibly make because I love them both so much!"  I yelled and Malik's evil laughter rang throughout the warehouse.

                "Maybe I can, convince you otherwise…"  He began.  "Or rather, he'll do the convincing…"

                Out from the shadows stepped the most unlikely person I had ever thought to meet again…Bakura!  And he had taken over Ryou's body again!  I had once asked to differentiate between the two and Bakura, the good one, told me to call him Ryou and the evil one Bakura, so now that's what I did.  But how did Malik manage to bring him back?

                "I can't believe you brought Bakura back!  After I worked so hard to banish him for good!  How did you do it?"

                "That is of no importance to you.  What is important is that Malik and I have formed a pact, to defeat you and the pharaoh!  I'm surprised you're not happy to see me.  It's been quite a while."  Bakura sneered coldly.  "I've had a lot of time since you banished me to your world.  And now…to show you your ancient past as Malik instructed…"  Bakura's Millennium ring glowed brightly as he touched his hand to my forehead.  

                "Long ago in ancient times a sacred game was played in both spirit and mind…seven items hold the mystery until the eighth one was created and then the ninth…"  Bakura began in a mysterious spooky voice.  

                                                                                                _Flashback sequence_

_                I saw it as if I were there myself.  It practically was me, dressed in an aqua colored Egyptian dancer outfit, with jewels in my hair.  I had long dark black hair and an Egyptian looking tan but basically, my looks were the same.  I was running through the market place, with an enormous smile on my face.  But why was I smiling?  Then I noticed him.  He looked an awful lot like Joey, but dressed in a light brown Egyptian shirt with tan pants.  He had the exact same haircut too…  The me in the dream ran into his arms and was embraced._

_                "Oh Jono!"  I cried out and kissed him passionately.  It felt so right, sheltered in his arms._

_                "My love…"  He said, running his fingers through my hair tenderly.  "I missed you so much, pharaoh Yami finally let you have a day off huh?"_

_                I nodded.  "I couldn't wait to see you…"  I said and kissed his cheek.  We held hands and walked through the market place.  "Hey Tèana!"  I grinned happily as I ran toward my friend_

_                "Jalisma!"  She cried out and hugged me.  The me looking at the dream gasped!  She looked exactly like Tèa but with brown eyes and an Egyptian color and robes.  "I talked to Pharaoh Yami!"  She said excitedly.  "He's going to let you quit being his dancer and marry Jono!  And what's more, he asked me to become his queen!"_

_                "That's so great __Tèana__ now we can all be happy!"  Jono cried and twirled me around.  Then, the dream seemed to fade away… I was so confused.  So I was with Joey or "Jono" in my past life?  Did that mean that we were meant to be together?  Had I made the wrong choice?_

_                                                                                End sequence_

I gasped and fell to my knees, staring at Mako and Joey's bound forms.  I reached out both my hands to them.  I knew I couldn't just save one, I had to help them both.

                "There is an alternative to only choosing one, to play our shadow game."  Malik snickered.  That's when I noticed a woman behind him.  Dressed in the garb of a rare hunter. Yet underneath her robes, she was dressed normally.  With a dark blue pesant top, faded knee high jean skirt, white and blue platform heeled sandals, and she had dark blue eyes, and shoulder width brown and blonde hair.( For more info on her check out the story (Mirrors Reflection.).  She held two things that shocked me.  The Egyptian god card called the Winged Dragon of Ra and what appeared to be…a Millennium mirror…"  It had the Millennium eye on it and was a normal hand sized mirror with handle, decorated with hieroglyphics, gold and silver covered.  I wondered where that had come from…  But I couldn't think about that now. 

                She handed the card to Malik.  Oh crap…I thought.  If he's going to duel me, I'm going to go down in flames!  I can't go up against a god card…let alone the strongest one out of the three…  Kaiba had obelisk, and Yami had Slyfer, but I had no Egyptian god card.

                Bakura grinned evilly.  "Do not forget our bargain Malik.  I have kept my end so far, but I have more to attend to now so I will take my leave."  He rolled his tongue across his lips and first looked at me and then at the woman.  As he walked past her, Bakura twirled her hair a bit and she slapped his hand away.  

"Stop it Bakura…"  She said angrily.  I could see Malik fuming from where he stood.  That woman must have been very important to him.

"As you wish Iris…"  Bakura said.

"You'd do well not to lay even a finger on my woman…"  Malik said in a dangerous tone.  Bakura just closed his eyes and smiled evilly, then looked at me.

"Don't even think about it.  I'll get Mako to beat you up…"  I snarled.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be getting Joey to do that?"  Bakura sneered, and then promptly left.  

After Bakura left I turned to Malik.  "Alright, let's get on with our duel then…"

                "Don't worry, I don't intend on dueling you… for your key…"  He started to say.  I knew he wouldn't honor his pact with Bakura…  "Our shadow game will take place in the shadow realm of course!  We shall take our duel monsters deck and make a castle out of them."  
                "You've got to be kidding me…"  I commented.

                "I can assure you that I'm not!"  Malik thundered.  "The cards will stay up and form themselves according to the strength of the person's heart and soul.  Whoever is the strongest will win!"  With a wave of his hand, everything around us went black…

                I kept thinking about what Bakura showed me.  Was that really my ancient past or another mind trick?  I couldn't help but feel worried at the choice I had made.  Everything felt so right, and now it feels so wrong.  My mind was a jumble of thoughts as Malik continued to laugh coldly.  "Yes, the seed of doubt sprouts within you and flourishes, this I see clearly.  He reached into a pocket and pulled out his duel monster's deck.  He sat down on the floor and began constructing his "card palace"

                I dropped to my knees, got out my deck and began trying to create my own castle.  It had to be bigger and better than Maliks for me to win the game.  I knew that.  I just didn't know what crazy stunt I would need to pull to win.  I concentrated as hard as I could and began chanting, "For Mako, for Joey, for Mako, for Joey…"  And began holding the cards up and together.  In the real world, I hadn't really had that much luck with building card houses, let alone build something grand and splendid in the shadow realm.  

                I looked over at Malik's and saw that it was looking like a type of palace that you would see in Aladdin or something.  I thought maybe if I distracted him, he would lose his focus and it would give me more time.

                "So Malik, who was that woman you were with?  You have a girlfriend now?"

                "She is the one from my darkest dreams. The very one who will help me become this world's Pharaoh."  He answered.  "But that need not concern you.  Once I become pharaoh the world will be plunged in eternal darkness and your Millennium key will be mine!"

                "Accomplishing what exactly?!"  I thundered.  "I can never understand why bad guys always want to take over the world so that they can just destroy it!  You all need some serious therapy!"

                "Am I really crazy?  You're the one who can't even make up your mind on whom you love you tramp…"

                "What did you just call me?!  I'm not a tramp!"  I snarled, as I managed to make my horn of the unicorn card stand up next to my Hyozanryu.  That was my second favorite combo, besides either Cosmo Queen or Gyakutenno Megami with the sword of the deep seated.  I froze in my thoughts at what Malik said next.

                "That was what Mako called you.  And Joey said something even worse."  Malik sneered.  "I searched through their memories and found out how you cheated on both of them!

                "Liar!"  I snarled.  "And I didn't cheat on them!  If I had known Joey didn't want Mai in that way I would have never gone to Mako!  I was just emotional at the time!  And I know for a fact that both of them still love me and I still love them!  They wouldn't say things like that!"  

                "Oh…would you like to ask them?"  Malik chuckled adding two more cards to his ever present castle.  I gritted my teeth and looked at my pathetic pile of cards lying on the floor in almost no formation at all.

                A light shone through the darkness.  Mako and Joey were still bound together on their stakes, but their foreheads had the Millennium eye on them and their eyes glowed evilly.  

                "You're a loser Jade, I'm glad I chose Mai ova you!"  Joey sneered.

                "I don't know why I ever wanted you in the first place!"  Mako cried.

                "Stop it stop it leave them alone!"  I cried, tears streaming down my face as I put my hands to my ears.

                "You're such a snake, cheaten on me like that!  I was always there fa yah Jade, but yah two timed me with freaky fish guy over there!"  Joey said, his eyes glowing.

                "I never want to see your slimy shark skin ever again!"  Mako exclaimed.

                Then, through sobs, I opened my eyes and heard Malik groan.  "Fighting too much…"  He muttered.  

                "Don't listen ta him Jade!  He's just controlling our minds!"  Joey shouted, fighting for control of himself.  "Even though we're not togetha anymore I still love yah and your very special ta me aaaaaaaaaargh!"  Joey cried and was once again not himself.

                "Joey!"  I cried out, reaching my hand to him, but his form faded in the darkness.  

                I turned to Mako who had his head held down low.  "Mako…"  I whispered.  

                "I've loved you from the first moment I saw you…"  Mako said and struggled to regain control of himself.  "To question my devotion to you would be madness."  

                "I don't Mako, I love you too."  I said.  "I want to be with you Mako.  You're the one I choose to be with. Don't ever stop inspiring me."  I continued.  He forced a smile upon his face and said his last words before disappearing.

                "I can't wait until this nightmare is over and I can hold you in my arms once again."  

                I heard Malik growl to himself and clutch the Millennium rod tighter in his hand.  "Nice trick Malik."  I commented.  "You got the way they talked and their accents just right and I almost couldn't tell the difference.  But you can't fake heart.  And Joey and Mako have hearts of gold and they fought you and got through to me.  Now I'm going to turn this shadow game around.

                I smiled and closed my eyes; inspired by the two people I loved most in the world.  A new surge of confidence rose within me and I felt my Millennium key glowing and surrounding my body with a pure white light.  My hair was flying behind me as the surge of energy flowed throughout my entire body.  I raised my hand and from my pile of cards appeared my Cosmo Queen.  It floated into my hand and I pressed to my heart, and then pointed my Millennium key at the card and a keyhole appeared.  I put the key in the keyhole and felt my whole body tingle with the change.   I adorned my cosmo queens red and black robe with long puffy sleeves and also her golden spiraled huge crown fitted itself on my head.  I noticed I kept my own body and hair style.

                "I turned myself into the card…"  I whispered.  I looked over at Malik who had a scowl on his face.  

                "By Ra…So, you've managed to unlock the true power of the sacred games within your Millennium key…No matter, I'm almost done and your not even close to halfway, your key will be mine and my plan will continue."

                "I disagree Malik, I'm not going to let you hurt my friends and loved ones."  I said.  My eyes began glowing and I raised my hands.  The cards started floating of their own accord, flying in circles intertwining and building themselves.  They started forming into a middle ages castle with a drawbridge and everything.  "CHARGE!  BREAK DOWN HIS FORTRESS!"  I cried in a powerful voice laced in confidence.  I knew that I had won even before my own monsters came out of their cards and were running at full speed out of the castle.

                The drawbridge was lowered and out charged Gaia the fierce knight on his horse, with Dark Magician, Celtic Gaurdian, Summoned Skull, Swordstalker, Judgeman and my Neo the magic swordsman at his heels!  From out of the highest tower rose all my dragons and fairies and winged monsters!  Hyozanyru in the lead and he was equipped with the horn of the unicorn!  Making his front nose horn look wicked long and spiraly, awesomeness!  After  him was my Red Eyes Black Dragon, Gyakutenno Megami, holding the sword of the deep seated, Dancing Fairy, Wing Weaver, Soul of Purity and light, Fairy Gaurdian, Fairies Gift and Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress!  Most of the spell castors and aqua monsters stayed on the castle roof, firing whatever they could and using whatever spell they could.  I caught a glimpse of my red archery girl firing her arrows!

                Malik was just about to put Ra at the very top of his castle until all my monsters began demolishing it!  I grinned as I saw the (holy crap!) look on Maliks face as his castle was being destroyed!

                "No!  My castle!  What have you done?!"  Malik cried out as his castle fell to ruins.  

                "I believe I just won."  I said calmly.  "I drew upon the power of my friends and loved ones and you should never mess with the most sacred game of all.

                "And what pray you tell me is that?"  Malik sneered.

                "Love."  I said simply and waved my hand.  All of my monsters returned to their cards and the cards flew in the air once more, mixing and shuffling themselves.  They made a deck once more and floated into my hand with one card overturned at the top.  It said "Cosmo Queen" over the top.  I was still wearing my Millennium key and I closed my eyes and concentrated, making it float into the air as I held up the blank card.  I turned the key against the card and found myself back to normal, holding Cosmo Queen in my hand.  "Think I have a new favorite card…"  I muttered, and then realized that Malik was gone!

                "Dirty rotten, knew he wouldn't keep his end of the challenge!"  I cried and quickly got out my Millennium key, concentrated on being back at the warehouse.  When I got there choking smoke was filling it up quickly!  Malik must have lit the fires at the end of Joey and Mako's stake!  I crawled down on the ground so the smoke couldn't hit me at full force and found that only Mako was left with fire eating away at the kindling before him, not quite touching him but growing closer!  He was still unconscious, and without even thinking, I took off my Millennium key and threw it around his neck, so that he would be protected as I desperately went behind him and tried to undo the ropes.  A piece of wood cracked and shot up, hitting me on the inside of my right elbow.  I winced and cried out in pain but otherwise did nothing.

                "Here, you might need this."  I heard the woman who had been with Malik before say.  Iris was it?  She handed me a fire extinguisher.  

                "Thank you!"  I grunted and began spraying out the flames.  "Aren't you going to get in trouble with Malik for helping me?"  I asked her as most of the flames were put out.  That's when I noticed that close up, she looked pregnant…was she carrying Malik's child?  "Where's Joey and who are you really?"  I asked her as the last of the flames were put out.

                "Malik took Joey, as his mind slave, Tèa is also with them."  She answered.  "My real names is Amanda, I am like you.  I came from the human world through a whirlpool."  She continued.  "I received my Millenium mirror soon after and I have been by Malik's side ever since.

                My mouth hung open and threatened to stay there.  She was like me!  From my world!  "I have about a million more questions to ask you but I know they can't all be answered at once."  I said.

                "Then just ask one."  She told me.

                "Why are you with Malik?  He's trying to take over the world and doesn't care who he kills to get to become pharaoh!"  I asked her.

                "Because I love him."  Amanda replied simply.  "You'd do the same if he were trying to take over the world."  She said, gesturing at Mako.

                I had finally gotten the ropes untied and now I wrapped Mako's arm around my shoulder to support him.  "Your right, I would, I'd do anything for Mako."  I said.

                "Then you have your answer, and I must go before Malik finds out I was helping you."  She said and began walking away.

                "One more question before you go!"  I shouted to her retreating form.  

                Amanda looked at me expectantly.  

                "What does your mirror do and are you pregnant with Malik's child?

                "Do you realize that's two questions?"  She laughed.

                "Yeah, was kinda hoping I'd get away with it."  I said.

                "The Mirror's powers are simple, you can ask it to show you what you wish to see, It can see into the minds of the one that you wish to know, but.  There are some dark powers too…  And yes, I am pregnant and Malik is the father."  I saw as she was walking to the door, another figure appeared in the light and glared at her.  I could tell it was Rishid, or Odion as he's called in the anime.

                "Wait!  Where is Joey, tell me where your master has hidden him!"  I called out, half dragging Mako with me.

                "You have already done your part.  He is with the master and the pharaoh must play his role now.  This is no longer your fight, but with master Malik and Yami."  Rishid answered me, he was still glaring at Amanda.

                "I am well aware of what I've done Rishid."  She said.  "Malik does not need to know."

                "But how can I just stand here and not do anything while Malik makes Joey and Tèa his mind slaves?!"  I shouted.  "I can't I have to go help them!"

                "They are going to settle their dispute in a duel; you cannot possibly take on master Malik without an Egyptian God card.  The pharaoh will fall; Slypher is no match for Ra."  Rishid put simply.  "Instead of fighting this you should see about your friend and yourself."  He said and pointed to my burnt arm. 

                I hadn't felt the pain as I had been so worried about Mako, Joey and the rest of my friends that I had ignored the burn.  Now the pain was mind boggling and it was like lightening was shooting up and down my arm where a scar had already begun to form itself.

                I heard the sound of a helicopter approach and I saw a fused KC on it and new it was from Kaiba.  Yami was riding in it too and I waved with my good arm and called for help!

"Whats wrong Jade?!"  Yami called out rushing to me with Kaiba at his heels.

"Who did this to you?!"  Kaiba hissed angrily.

"Malik did it, he's waiting for you Yami, show him how 5 thousand year old pharaohs kick butt!"

Yami nodded.  "He has Joey and Tèa trapped somewhere I have to face him to get them back!" 

"I'll take Jade and Tsunami to the hospital while you go save your little cronies.  But just be ready for when I come back…for our duel Yugi."

"Yami…or do you still not believe…?"  Yami answered and shook his head.

"Big brother we should go now!"  Mokuba called from the inside of the chopper.  

"He and I were involved in a shadow game Yami, and he didn't keep his end of the bargain, I managed to save Mako…but Joey…Yami…I'm sorry…"

"You did your best and helped out a lot, rest now and leave the rest up to me."  Yami said as Kaiba helped me get Mako onto the chopper.

I winced in pain, now searing in waves up and down my arm.  Kaiba got out a first aid kit and took my arm gently in his hands.  "Let me see that."  He told me and began lightly spreading cream on it.  It felt a little cooler and a little better but the pain was still shooting up and down my arm in spasms.  Kaiba held out his hand.  "Here."  He said.  "Grip my hand as tight as you want to keep your mind off the pain.  Don't worry, you won't hurt me."

"Thanks Kaiba, that's so uncharacteristically nice of you."  I said gratefully and gripped his hand hard.  Kaiba smiled, sort of creepy because I wasn't used to him doing it without it being evilly or something.  

                "No prob, that's some grip you have there."  He said.  "Just try to relax, we're almost at the hospital."

                "So tell me…just what did Isis and you do on your date Kaiba?"

                "First, I gave her the dress which she changed into.  She looked so stunning in it.  Then I took her out for dinner at an Italian restaurant.  After that I walked her home and she…"

                "Come on this is getting interesting please continue."  I teased.

                Kaiba turned beat red and looked away.

                "She kissed you didn't' she?"  I grinned.

                He nodded.

                "Way to go Seto!!"  I said and my arm immediately starting hurting again and I winced and cried out!

                "Careful! You shouldn't strain yourself like that!"  Kaiba growled.  The pain began becoming so unbearable, my arm felt like it was on fire itself as I looked to my Millennium key still around Mako's neck and it filled my eyes with a bright white glow until I couldn't see anything anymore.  Then I closed my eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.  

Evil cliffy peeps but stay tuned there's plenty more!  Also, I don't own anything I make reference to in this chapter at all!


End file.
